Broken Wings
by xoILuvCloudox
Summary: Namine is a new girl at Destiny Islands! She made alot of friends over the summer, has fallin in love with the most sweetest guy ever, but something happened to him and Namine and her buddy's have to help him before its to late. 1 CHAPTER LEFT! sum inside
1. Meeting New Friends!

**Broken Wings  
_Meeting New Friends_**

**-Authors Note: This is my first fanfic! woot! It's a great story I made with my imagination! Hope you will love it plzplz review!! and if u like that much put it on favs. **

**-Disclaimer: Don't own it, Don't ask :)**

"Ugh, why couldn't we just fly there?" Namine complained but her mom just sat in the seat next to her.They were heading to their new home, Destiny Islands. They'd be reaching their destination soon. Namine looked out the window at the beautiful scenery right before her eyes, then she mumbled,

"I hope I find some new friends and I hope this summer will go well…" She turned to her mother and asked in a louder voice,

"Mom, will I find new friends?"

"Of course."

Well, I hope she's right… Namine thought halfheartedly. They finally got there and there were piles of houses everywhere. Right across the beach was another smaller island. She didn't know what it was or why it was there but she liked the place. It was a peaceful town and the smell of pineapple was all around her. They reached their house, number #1437. and got their luggage inside. They both liked the inside, and the overall obeisance of the town and house boosted Namine's spirits a bit. There were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, as well as a living room, dining room, and office for mom. She is a businesswoman, as she called it. They settled in and unpacked everything.

"Hunny, I'm going to go out to buy some supplies and new stuff, okay?" She asked, looking up from the suitcase of books she was placing in the bookcase.

"That's fine with me." She replied.

And so she went out after giving Namine a kiss, telling her to keep out of trouble and try to get along with the other kids. She knew she would get along. After awhile of being inside listening to her walkman she decided she to outside and walk around. When she got out to explore the town, the sun started burning her eyes. As the sun was setting, she was half-blinded when walking around. She suddenly heard someone talking to her, so she turned around and saw a bright blue eyed blonde standing right in front of her.

"Hey...are you the new girl?" He asked.

"Um... If you put it that way, yes." She replied with a nod.

"Awesome I'm Roxas."

"Namine."

"Oh, I already knew that!"

"How?" She asked, blinking a moment.

"Rumors of new movers come in fast." He replied, "One of the aspects of a small town."

"Oh..."

He laughed at his joke saying, "Well, nice to meet you, Namine."

"Nice to meet you too!" She replied, cheering up a bit.

They walked around, getting to know each other while Roxas showed her around the town. After a while, she was sure they'd be good friends. She never knew she would find a friend that fast! He seems so kind and gentle, he made her laugh or smile at everything he said. He was cheerful and enthusiastic, making him fun to be with. Finally, it was getting dark and they have been sitting on a big rock at the beach. They could see the ocean that was surrounding them. They talked about their hobbies and interests, and how Roxas was going to take her somewhere tomorrow to meet some of his friends. He was sure they'd love her, making her smile and blush slightly. She liked all the compliments and agreed to the little date the next day.

"So, what time is best?" He asked.

"Umm…9:30 sound good?"

"Great, 9:30 sharp!"

"Ok! I can't wait!"

They just laughed and Roxas walked her home. When seeing her address, he said that he lived not far down the street from her.

"I'm number #1421."

She just nodded and left with saying bye. After she came into the house with mom watching T.V and she snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and some milk. She crept upstairs and went to her beautiful blue room. The paint matched her sapphire eyes. On her way, she noticed that her mom already gone to bed. The big dresser and mirror in the room had been brought in that day, and she inwardly reminded herself to finished unpacking the next day. She laid on her poke-a-dot comforter and thought about Roxas, until she was interrupted by mom coming in.

"So, I saw you with a new friend. He looks cute." She said playfully.

"Oh mom, bug off that's all you think about. What about friendship instead of love?"

"I didn't mean that I'm just saying that he looks like a nice guy."

"You said cute first." Namine defended.

Her mom shrugged saying, "Same difference."

"Okay, okay, Mom. Can I have some privacy?"

"Fine. I'll be downstairs in the office, okay?"

"Okay, got it."

"Nighty-night hunny, love you."

"Love you too, mom." Namine said as she closed the door.

Namine got into her PJ's and snuggled up to her big teddy named Scruffy. She had him since she was a little girl, about three years of age. He always gave her good dreams, but lately that hadn't been holding true. She'd had the same strange reoccurring dream for a while now. It was with a girl she was in a forest in a large white room. She had mahogany hair and there was pictures in the room everywhere pictures that looked like Roxas - maybe he had a past? The girl got up and walked through the mansion. It looked old and dirty, but the elegant design reminded her of something. The girl came to a door and it opened without hesitation. The room looked like a beautiful full library. There was a table in the middle of the room and she placed her pendant in the notch where it'd fit in. She jumped back as the floor opened up into a staircase that led to another room with a very different design than the rest of the mansion. She took the steps that lead to another room with a computer showing lists and lists of different statuses. She started to walk again through a mysterious door on the other side of the room. The design of the room changed once again, there were large and skinny bubble-like pods lining the left wall. They were empty, but looked as though they'd been used in the past. The little girl finally opened the final door and on the other side she felt coldness and hopeless as she opened it. She stepped in front of the door and there was a huge bubble and there was a body inside.

The girl's eyes widened as she yelled, "ROXAS!"

The dream would end immediately after that. It never was shorter or longer…Why? What does it mean? It can't be something to do with me? Can it? All the questions ran through her head as she tried to fall back asleep. One day I'll learn the truth about my past… I'll remember everything. Despite her attempts to comfort herself, the main concern she had is why was Roxas in the dream. Roxas wouldn't want to harm her or kill her - she was his friend, right? After half an hour she finally fell asleep and had the same dream again. The next day she woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She got up and got dressed into her white dress like usual and brushed her blonde hair and ran downstairs. She said morning to mom and ate as fast as she could. She quickly realized she was five minutes late from the time she'd agreed on for meeting with Roxas. It wouldn't take her long to get near the rock near the water, at least. She jumped up and said thanks then bolted out the door. Her mom said bye and she jogged to the rock and saw Roxas waiting for her.

"I thought you weren't going to come. I was getting worried."

"Sorry I'm late." She said, catching her breath from the run.

"It's okay. Let's get going!"

"Okay." The headed down to a small pier that extended over the water from the beach.

"See that island?"

"Yep." She replied.

"That's where were going."

"Really?" Namine asked hopefully, "It looks so pretty."

"Yeah. I go there when I need to think or hang out with my buddies. They got to the island earlier today, you'll meet them there."

"Awesome!" She replied enthusiastically.

He smiled and lead down her the pier into one of the small rowboats. It took about twenty minutes to reach the island, but the ocean was calm. Namine sat patiently Roxas was trying to rock the boat to scare her.

"Stop it!" She objected, clinging to the sides with her hands.

He smiled mischievously, and continued for a few moments before stopping.

When they reached the island, four people came running to meet us.

"Hey." they all said

"Yo! This is Namine." Roxas said after he finished tying the boat to the small pier. From the look of it, it had been composed of driftwood.

"Cool, hi." They chorused, words varying slightly.

"That one is Selphie," Roxas said pointing to a girl with brown hair, and continued "The one with red hair is Kairi, and the dude with brown spiky hair is my best friend Sora. Oh, and the retarded one is Riku."

"HEY!" Riku objected.

They all laughed and sat down on a big poupu tree and talked. Namine talked with them and got to know Kairi really well. She liked to walk on the beach, and enjoyed playing jump rope with Selphie for fun! Sora was hilarious he always made jokes just like Roxas. Riku hardly talked but Roxas assured Namine he would lighten up. He told her not to worry, even though she just nodded. Namine felt like she belonged and the friends she found would be there for her, whenever she needed them.

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic! woot! It's a great story I made with my imagination! Hope you will love it plzplz review!! and if u like that much put it on favs.**


	2. Night at the beach

Broken Wings

**Night at the Beach**

**Authors Note: 2nd Chapter!!! woohoo funfun 3rd one coming. This story is really suspensefull watch your back! lol reviews plzplz! (::) :)**

Namine soon found out that Kairi & Sora, Selphie & Riku were going out but Namine and Roxas were left out but they didn't mind. Namine had no idea what Roxas thought about her - he thought she was the most prettiest girl alive and she had so much energy and so gentle and whenever she looked at him his throat closed but he just smiled. Everyone was talking about everything like school, cars, friend's, even flowers! They all laughed at Sora's jokes and Namine, Kairi and Selphie were like best friends. Soon after, the girls told the guys that they are going to sit on the beach to talk about girl things and Namine just joined Kairi and Selphie. The guys agreed the girls smiled then headed down to the beach. When they got there Kairi and Selphie bolted at Namine.

"So do you think Roxas is hot?" Kairi & Selphie said.

"Ummm I think of him as a friend why?" Namine asked.

"Well I think you guys together would be so cute!" Selphie said.

"...Thanks" Namine said.

" W'ere just telling the truth sorry if you think were offending you." Selphie said.

" No, no I don't mind." Namine said.

" Ok, cause me and Sora have been going out for 3 years and he is the best thing in my life." Kairi added.

" Hey don't make fun of Riku he is just as fun and annoying as Sora." Selphie snapped.

Namine and Kairi just laughed.

" Well at least we made-out!" Selphie said.

Namine and Kairi stopped laughing and looked at Selphie really angrily.

" Like I haven't made-out with Sora! Of course I have I love him." Kairi said.

"Awww" Namine said.

"Whatever" Selphie hissed.

"Sorry I know you feel the same way about Riku I'm not trying to break you guys up or nothing like that." Kairi said.

"I know." Selphie said.

"Ok so is everything alright between you guys cause I really want to go into the water!" Namine said.

"OK!" Kairi and Selphie said excited.

"Let's go!" Namine said

"Alrighty Nami" Kairi said.

"Oh so I have a nickname now?"

"Yep if I call you Nami its Kairi!"

"Ok enough chatting lets go!" Selphie said.

After that they grabbed hands and ran into the water the bad thing was they were all wearing dresses! So it kind of made it worse the guys looked over and were stunned that the girls would do such a thing they always talked about how they don't want anyone to touch them cause their clothes are new or their hair is so perfect they don't want anyone to touch that either. It seemed to the guys Namine really changed them.

"Wow they are really in the water without bathing suits!" Sora said.

"Amazing!" Roxas said.

"Oh my god guys they are just having fun with the new girl." Riku said.

" Her name is Namine, Riku!"

"Oh whatever...seems like you like her Roxas!" Riku snapped.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Roxas said.

"Olala ok, ok so you like the girl that's awesome dude but the thing is they are heading over here so keep your yap shut!" Sora said.

Roxas and Riku turned around fast and almost fell off the poupu tree. The girls were laughing at how they had so much fun in the warm fresh water surrounding Destiny Islands. They were all saying that their dresses were see through but the guys would like that, their hair was stringy and gross but they didn't care.

"Hi guys." the girls said.

"Wow nice dresses!" The guys laughed and Roxas fell off the poupu tree but got back up saying "I'm ok." We just all laughed at him Roxas liked Namine's dress cause it was white. Kairi's was pink and Selphie's was orange. When Roxas was cleaned up the girls wanted to go back cause it was really late so they packed up and they said they wanted a picnic here tomorrow at 12:00pm so they all could have lunch together! Roxas couldn't stop staring at Namine she was so beautiful.

"What you looking at Namine like that for?" Selphie realized.

"Ummm nothing." Roxas said.

"Uh huh" Everyone said except Namine cause she was embarrassed.

"Let's go" Kairi said

"Ok sweetie" Sora said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Awww" Namine and Selphie said.

"Shut-up" Kairi said sarcastically.

"Ok can we go now im cold?" Riku snapped.

"Ok Riku just chill!" Sora said sarcastically.

We all laughed so hard. After that we jumped into the boats and Namine, Selphie and Kairi were still a bit wet but the guys didn't mind. Kairi and Sora were in one boat, Selphie and Riku were in one boat, and of course Namine with Roxas. When they got back they all said "Bye." but as Namine started to walk home someone grabbed her arm she turned around quick and it was the little girl in her dream! The little girl said,

"You have a hopeless past but a big future."

"Am I in a dream? Do I know you, your the little girl from my-"

"Your world will come crashing down."

"What are you talking about?"

"You made alot of friends but they are in great danger you have to stop him."

"Stop who?"

"Stop the man you love the most."

"Roxas..."

"What do you want?"

"To protect you."

"Ok whatever can you just leave me alone and get out of my head!"

"That dream I gave you wasn't just there to scare you it was there to warn you."

"Well I don't need your help."

"You will need my help in time."

"Ok little girl please I don't know what your talking about and I don't care."

"Suit yourself I will leave but remember you have a bright future don't forget that."

"Ok ok."

"You do make a good other."

"Huh?"

And with that she left and disappeared out of nowhere and she woke up to see that Roxas was holding her in his arms.

"Are you ok you just fell and I bolted to catch you before your head would hit the pavement!"

"Oh my head."

"Are you ok? Want me to take you home?"

"Ugh..."

"I take that as a yes!"

Roxas got up with Namine in his arms and carried her back to her house. She looked so fragile in his arms like a porcelain doll. When he got to her house he set her down but didn't want to wake her but he had to.

"Namine were here."

"Uh...ok."

Namine tried to get up with Roxas's help she did it.

"Thank-you so much Roxas."

"No prob see you tomorrow hope you feel better!"

"Thanks. 12:00 sharp?"

"Yep."

Then they both smiled and left. Namine couldn't sleep that night. She had all of the words that that little girl said but one of them stayed. _"Stop the man you love the most."_ That was always in her head that night, what was that little girl trying to tell her about Roxas? what did she mean? She didn't have a clue, but something will happen to make everything that little girl said be true.

**Authors Note: oooo spooky lmao! xoILuvCloudox is back in action hehe! hope u loved it! (::)**


	3. The Secret Place

**Broken Wings**

**The Secret Place**

**Authors Note: Hey again 3rd chapter right here! hope you like it and please R&R! and alerts! thanks! The best chapter of the series!**

**(so far) lol anyways ttyl (::) Enjoy! Oh and also Risa is in here but she is a little girl and she is from DNAngel love that series! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I wish I owned Roxas! LOL**

Namine woke up with her head hurting. She got up and looked around and wondered why she was on the floor? Maybe because of the dream she had. It was about Roxas it was blurry but she had a bad feeling, but she didn't let that get in her head while she was having breakfast.

"Morning sweetie how did you sleep?" Her mom asked.

"Good I guess?" Namine said.

"Ok well I'm going out today for a bit you know I'm looking for a job!"

"Wow mom that's great!"

"I know anyways you have fun oh and no making out."

"MOM"

They both laughed.

"Thanks I'm going to go upstairs now and have a shower cause it is only 10:30 ok?" Namine said.

"Ok hun when are you going to come back for lunch?"

"Oh we are having a picnic at the island. I'm bringing some pop k?"

"Sure but come back at 4:30 the latest I have something for you!"

"Ok sure!"

And with that she ran upstairs happy and totally forgot about her dream. She had a really good shower that made her feel clean and fresh. After she got dressed in her white tank top and baby blue jeans. She brushed her hair it was nice and blown dry, then put some make-up on for Roxas. When she was done with her accessories her mom yelled,

"Ok sweetie I'm leaving now see you later keep yourself out of trouble!"

"Ok mom love you."

"Love ya too."

When she left Namine went downstairs and grabbed the 2-liter Root beer that was her favorite! She ran out the door and sang to the beautiful palm trees and bright sun shining on her back this was such a beautiful place, a place she dreamed of living all her life, and her life was all turning around. She was walking down the pathway and half way down she saw Kairi. Namine ran to her it seemed like she was yelling on the phone at someone when she was off the phone Namine asked.

"Who was that?"

"Oh hi...that was my mom." Kairi said.

"What's up?" Namine asked.

"Oh she doesn't want me to come instead she wants me home watching my baby sister." Kairi said snotty.

"Really?"

"Ya and I don't want to so I told her to get a babysitter you can see my mom and me don't mix."

"Nah mom and daughter always fight - it's life!"

"Ya except not this much and my little sister Risa has to go through it all."

"I'm sorry I wish I could help you."

"No, no I'm fine let's go!"

"Don't we have to wait for everyone?"

"No they are already there."

"Oh."

They both laughed and got in the boat. Namine was silent in the boat thinking about Roxas and about that little girl she really wanted to know who she was. She was looking straight at the water until Kairi said they were here. They jumped out and saw Sora, Selphie and Roxas by the waterfall but Riku and Selphie were in the little water pond under the waterfall and Kairi went in straight away. Namine walked to where Roxas was sitting. Namine looked at Riku making funny faces at Selphie until he saw Namine sit down then he faced her and saw all the make up on her face she looked beautiful but he finally snapped out of it and asked her.

"So how do you feel? Any better princess?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yes I feel much better." Namine said, giggling.

"How did you sleep?"

"Umm pretty bad."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Bad dreams I guess?"

"That sucks."

"Totally." Namine said.

They both laughed and talked some more and after awhile they were on the blanket laughing their heads off cause when Riku said,

"Ok can we go now I'm cold?"

Then Sora said.

"Ok Riku just chill!"

They thought it was so funny! Roxas said that there was funny stuff like that all the time around here and Namine was glad to have so much happiness in her life especially new friends so fast and a start to a new life. She was wondering what her mom got her and how her job interview went. Namine thought Roxas was kind and gentle - the best guy friend she has ever had. She was very close to him and began to trust him more.

"Come on guys lets eat!" Roxas suggested.

"GREAT." Everyone said.

After a big feast everyone was talking about school, which Namine new nothing about. I mean she knew school but she never changed schools before so this is all new to her. As everyone went on talking about how stupid their football team is and how it sucks so much until they turned to Namine.

"So Nami are you going to come to Destiny High?" Kairi asked.

"Umm It's up to my mom." Namine said.

"Oh well It would be awesome to see you everyday and talk about our classes!" Selphie said.

"Ya and about how much we need a new guy's bathroom seriously there is pee and crap everywhere!" Sora added.

They all laughed.

"Come on you need to come to Destiny High and If you need help with a subject I'm good at tutoring!" Roxas suggested.

"Of course you would do that for Namine." Riku said.

"Shut up, let Nami talk" Kairi said.

"Well I will try to come to school this year and have fun with you 5 weirdo's!" Namine said.

"HEY!" They all said, then laughed.

"Well we are all looking forward for grade 10 right guys?" Riku said.

"Uhh no." They all said as they laughed.

"Come on Riku are mascot is 'The Warm Fuzzies'. Ok that is not normal it is a gay school but It's the only high school around here." Sora said.

"But I like 'the Warm Fuzzies'". Riku said.

"Oh my God are you gay Riku?" Kairi asked.

"NO!" Riku said.

They all laughed once again.

"Ok that's it I'm going in the water!" Selphie said.

"Me to!" Everyone said except Roxas and Namine.

As everyone left Namine and Roxas sighed just thinking about school. Kairi and Sora were so cute Sora was picking Kairi up in her bikini and throwing her into the water and falling in the sand. Sora flicked his hair and it went all over Kairi. Namine knew they were in love Kairi and Sora were so cute together even chasing each other around the beach like little kids. Riku was talking to Selphie on a rock in the water and was laughing then lost his balance and he fell quite a ways down into the water with a belly flop. Everyone looked at him and giggled Riku was smart and handsome but a little clumsy also Selphie would hiss at whoever came near him which was a little obsessive but they were meant to be together they are the perfect couple both snobby, impatient and cute at the same time! While Namine was thinking about this Roxas grabbed some more chips and handed them to Namine asking if she wanted any he figured something was up.

"Do you want any chips?" Roxas asked.

"Uh no thanks, but thanks for asking."

"No prob."

They both smiled and time flied fast while all of them were still swimming and playing blitz ball but Namine and Roxas were still on the blanket laying and looking at the stars as they talked about all of the worlds. Namine was interested in so much enjoyment and hearing about Roxas's side of the story. He said that they once they were all spit up and Sora the key bearer had to go to each world and save it with Donald and Goofy and had to save Kairi that's when they fell for each other as he went on Namine stopped him by saying.

"What do you call that bunch of beautiful stars?"

"Oh we call it Trinity."

"Why?"

"Cause a Trinity of stars are stars helping each other, also the Trinity of stars are the brightest stars in the world and they won't go out ever and they are always in the shape of a heart and people make wishes on them every night - wishes that come true."

"Wow that is amazing!"

"Yes I have made wishes on them all the time." Roxas added.

"Awesome! Did they come true?"

"No...you have to wish hard enough and maybe just maybe they will come true and me? I didn't wish hard enough." Roxas said sadly.

"Aww."

"It's ok you can wish anything just give it a try!"

"Ok." Namine said.

When Namine's wish was done she went to a different subject.

"Where were you all the time when Sora was saving the world?"

"Well I was at Twilight Town." Roxas said.

"I've heard of that place they say they have the best Struggle tournaments!" Namine said.

"Yep that's Twilight Town all right."

"And there is a place where you sit and the sunset is right on your face and it's so beautiful!"

"Yep looks like you know the place I lived there all my life."

"Cool can you take me their one day?"

"Sure."

"Promise...?"

"Promise!"

They both layed back down until Roxas wanted to take her someplace she didn't even know about. They got up and headed towards a big bush but noticed there was a big hole Roxas told her not to be scared even though it was pitch black! They followed a big long gravel path way to this big room full of rock all over the place were drawings of animals, people etc.. but there was one picture that caught her eye it was a picture of a little girl with another little girl that looked exactly like Namine and the other one looked like...

"Uh, Hey you still with me?" Roxas asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Ya totally just thinking. This place is pretty!"

"I know I never showed it to anyone before except you cause I can trust you." Roxas said.

"Awww thanks!" Namine said.

"Your welcome. Here come over here." Roxas said.

They both sat down and talked but Namine kept on looking at that picture.

"So why did you come here to Destiny Islands?" Roxas asked.

"Cause my mom was going through so much back at home and my dad and her divorced it was terrible so we looked up this place and moved here I thought I wouldn't find any friends but I did and my life is starting again."

"Well I'm sorry to hear about your dad and glad that you moved here. I had no parents I grew up with my grandma until Sora found me and brought me here."

"Wow what a friend!"

"He taught me how to fight and everything! He has been with me the whole way!"

"That's awesome!"

"Ya I would do anything for him to repay my debt."

They both smiled and talked a little more Namine looked around her and everywhere was covered with drawings but one space she wanted to draw something there but she snapped out of it and talked to Roxas until they heard someone calling their names.

"Roxas...Namine?" Sora called.

"Right here!" They both said.

"Come on roast marshmallows with us!"

"Ok coming." Roxas said.

They both got up and started their way out until Namine got to scared and didn't know where she was going.

"Grab my hand I will lead you out of here." Roxas said.

"Ok..." Namine said, scared.

When they finally reached outside everyone was looking at them eating junk food but noticed them holding hands!

"Are you two going out!!" Selphie asked.

"What? NO!" They both said looking at each other and let go of their hands.

They all laughed. Roxas and Namine sighed and sat down feeling stupid for doing that knowing everyone will think they have the hotts for each other. After awhile of eating marshmallows and telling scary stories. The girls wanted to go home but were scared and had their boyfriends to help them get back to the island which to Roxas and Namine was funny! When Namine and Roxas said their goodbyes and headed home in the boat. As they were rowing their selves back Roxas kept on tipping the boat and Namine was laughing until she stood up and fell out Roxas tried to grab her and succeeded she was coughing out water but thank God their was no waves the water was still he used his strength to get her up and pulled her unto his lap and he fell down Namine was soaking wet and Roxas was breathing heavily. They stayed there, Namine laying on his chest until she noticed she was on top of him she blushed like mad and got up brushed herself off and sat back down, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Roxas."

"It's ok it was my fault I'm sorry."

"No need that was fun!"

"Ya fun for you now I'm soaking!"

They both laughed for awhile and Namine thanked him for being her savior. They kept on talking until they got to the island and Namine was dry by then they started to walk home, then Namine asked,

"What are those yellow star fruit things Roxas?"

"They are called poupu fruit."

"Are they edible?"

"Of course they are! We eat them if we are hungry but you get tired of eating them after awhile."

"Oh ok sounds delicious!" Namine said.

They both laughed then Roxas went on.

"But they also mean something special!"

"And what would that be?" Namine said sarcastically.

"If you give a poupu to someone you love it means you want to spend the rest of eternity with them!"

"Aww that is so cute!"

"Ya Sora and Kairi gave each other one last summer and Kairi was the happiest girl on the planet they really loved each other but Riku and Selphie haven't yet I guess Riku doesn't want to yet? Who knows."

"Hmm sounds reasonable!" Namine said.

"Ya."

The both of them walked home until Namine realized that her mom wanted her home by 4:30 today! She gasped.

"Oh no got to go, sorry Roxas! See you later!"

"Ok see you later!"

Then they both smiled as Namine bolted to her house. When she got to her number she ran inside to see her mom sitting on the couch watching T.V Namine was catching her breath as her mom looked at her with curiosity.

"Sweetie where were you today I told you to be home early today!"

"I'm so sorry mom I didn't look at the time please forgive me."

"Oh hun It's ok I couldn't keep her in a box all day anyways she wanted to meet you!"

"What...huh?"

Namine looked at her feet to see a new baby puppy trying to walk.

"OH MY GOD!" Namine said with excitement!

"I know isn't she just so energetic! I got her today at a pet store she is 3 months old and she is a beagle puppy and I wanted you to name her since I got it for you!"

"Oh thank you so much mom you know how much I love puppies!"

"I know so what are you going to name her?" Mom asked.

Namine picked her up with her big brown eyes looking at her.

"I'm going to name you Trinity!" Namine said.

"Aww cute name sweetie! you can sleep with her tonight make her feel comfortable and her food and drink bowl are under the sink! Ok?"

"Ok I will take really good care of her and take walks and stuff! I'm so excited!" Namine said.

"I bet! Ok off to bed see you in the morning!" Mom said.

"Ok thank you so much mommy!" Namine said.

Namine got to her room put Trinity down got in her PJ's and crawled in bed. That night she had happy dreams, dreams about those stars and about Trinity her new baby puppy!

**Authors Note: Isn't this just the best ending I love puppies so I just had to put it in there! lol hope you liked it and 4th chapter coming soon! Bye! (::) (::)**


	4. Bad Things Happen

Broken Wings

**Bad Things Happen**

**Authors Note: Really great chapter. Have fun reading it there is some lemon! but I hope you love it and it is really suspenseful plzplz R&R and alerts and all that jazz! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

_1 month later. August._

**Early, Sora & Kairi**

"Sora like I told you before I have never cheated on you!" Kairi said angrily.

"Then why did Axel tell me otherwise? He told me that he saw you with another guy kissing and making out...Kairi is it true?" Sora said.

"NO." Kairi yelled.

"Then why did he say it Kairi I thought we were ment for each other that is why I gave you that poupu last year, please just tell me the truth." Sora asked.

"I didn't do any of it I'm innocent I never cheated on you or anything like that Sora and we are ment for each other I just think Axel is trying to break me and you up to go for me!" Kairi said.

"No Axel is my friend he would never do that!" Sora said.

"Oh yes he would he does that cause he has a crush on me and he wants me for himself and if you don't believe me...then don't." Kairi said walking away out of Sora's house.

"I thought you loved me Kairi?" Sora said softly with anger.

Kairi slowly stopped and turned around tears in her eyes walking towards Sora saying.

"Of course I love you Sora, I want to be the one to spend the rest of your life with, I want to see you smile everyday and spend every second with you...you mean everything to me Sora."

At this point Kairi was crying on the floor. Sora had no idea how she felt about him. She was just bawling on the floor. Sora ran to her and grabbed her head before she passed out from all the stress. Sora felt so stupid and sorry for what he said to Kairi he didn't mean for it to go like that he didn't know how much it would hurt her at this point. Sora thought he was a total idiot he picked her up and took her straight to the clinic to get her checked up on from the doctor. She stayed there for about another hour, Sora waiting for her outside the room she was in until the doctor came outside and asked.

"Do you know where her parents are?"

"Uh I think they went out for the day to a special get together for her dad's work." Sora responded.

"Oh well." The doctor said.

"So how is she?" Sora asked anxiously.

"She is in very good health but alot of stress is put upon her so you have to be careful."

"Ok great can I go see her?"

"Sure just be very calm and slow for her." The doctor said.

"Sure thing when will she will be able to leave doctor?" Sora asked.

"Well it depends but probably half and hour would do it." The doctor said.

"Great!" Sora said.

He started to walk in to see a beautiful Kairi lying in the hospital bed.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Umm.." Kairi said yawning.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm good just tired." Kairi said.

"I'm so sorry about earlier I was a jerk and I'm so, so sorry about it." Sora said with his head down.

"It's ok Sora you didn't know." Kairi said.

"If Axel comes near you I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Sora said angrily and punched his fists into the wall..

"Thank-you Sora, you always watch over me." Kairi said smiling.

Sora sat on the bed and saw she was in one of those hospital gowns and he felt sorry that she was even there at the hospital all because of him. She made him feel like he was floating on clouds all the time she was a beautiful flower that just missed some petals and needed them to grow back! He just looked into her eyes and wanted to do anything to give her back what he did.

"Hey what if I take you to the sea animal show tomorrow afternoon?" Sora suggested.

"Will I get ice cream?" Kairi said pouting.

"Sure what ever you want...princess" Sora said.

"I love you so much...If I lost you I would have to hurt someone!" Kairi said sadly.

"Don't you say that, you will find a perfect guy that will say and do everything with you and treat you like you've NEVER imagined!" Sora said.

"But I've already found that person Sora..." Kairi said.

"Who?" Sora questioned.

"You of course!" Kairi said.

Sora smiled then bent down and kissed her deeply they were invincible no one could stop their love nobody!

**Afternoon, Riku & Selphie.**

"WHAT!" Riku said yelling.

"I'm sorry Riku I didn't tell you before..." Selphie said sadly.

"How could you let Daisuke do such a thing to you!" Riku said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know he would do that to me and I didn't want to tell you...I felt embarrassed.." Selphie said while Riku threw a glass cup at the wall, when Riku gets mad he stays mad and this was a time when he wanted revenge and was badly hurt that his best friend would do that with his girl friend.

"I'm going to slit his throat!" Riku said with fire in his eyes.

Selphie just sat down on the couch in Riku's house and bent her head down almost touching the floor.

"Riku I love you.. and this happened just a few weeks ago and I didn't tell you because I knew you would want to kill him and I don't want that. I know we will see him at school this year but you just got to ignore him alright?" Selphie begged.

"No way NOBODY hurts my girl!" Riku yelled. And slammed his fists on the wall right beside him. After about 5 minutes Riku sat down beside Selphie and looked straight into her emerald eyes and said,

"Selphie...can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Well I was coming back from the island from swimming with you guys then you said goodbye to me. Then I was walking home and someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a bush and he said "Shut the fuck up bitch or I will kill you!"

Then I tried to yell but he kept on whispering sexual stuff into my ear and threatens me and I was crying the whole time. Then it just happened then he left me there naked and hurt. I got enough energy to get up and get back into my clothes. I felt like calling you but you were asleep so I just went home and cried for the rest of the night...then I never told you that I got raped and that I lost my virginity to a stupid bastard!" Selphie said.

"Oh my god you should have got me Selphie what were you thinking!" Riku snapped.

"I don't know..." Selphie said helpless.

"Did he give you any bruises on your body?" Riku asked.

"Yes lots I can hardly move!" Selphie said.

"Can I see?" Riku said with a frown.

"Ok..." Selphie answered.

Selphie then took off her mini skirt and showed him all the bruises around her stomach and thighs and on her back and shoulders. Riku didn't even care about the thought that she was half naked he was looking at the bruises not of how the fact he thought she was amazingly beautiful.

"Oh...Selphie..." Riku said grabbing her by the waist and holding her tight to him. Selphie cried in his arms for awhile until they broke with a kiss then Riku picked up Selphie and took her to his bedroom and there they would show and express their love for each other. But Riku knew he would do something to Daisuke because he has enough of friends that do that to the ones he loves.

**Night, Roxas & Namine.**

Namine and Roxas were sitting on a rock at the island. They had no idea what else Kairi & Sora or Riku & Selphie went through today. But they were having fun swimming just the two of them and they knew they liked each other but they didn't go there or talk about it cause Namine thought Roxas didn't like her but he did and Roxas thought Namine didn't like him but she did so they never said anything for a month. They were swimming and Roxas kept on going underneath the water and picking her up and throwing her into the water and tickling her! Namine loved that stuff she loved to laugh as much as possible. Roxas loved Namine so much he just wanted to just kiss her once she was just so beautiful to him and he craved her so much and wanted her for himself.

"Hey that's not fair!" Roxas said while kicking the blitz ball back to Namine but she was busy yelling "WOOHOO." cause she scored on Roxas!

"Oh Ya I won!" Namine said.

"Hey there is still 30 more seconds in the game!" Roxas said.

"Oh whatever you can't score on me!" Namine said smirking.

"Oh I bet I can!" Roxas said and kicked the ball for a goal and it surprisingly went in and Namine was so close to catching it before it went in but then it came to a tie game!

"That sucks!" Namine said climbing onto the big rock again.

"It's ok you just need more practice that's all!" Roxas said climbing unto the rock beside her.

"Maybe you're right?" Namine said.

"But make sure you don't go against me again cause I will totally kick your ass! Cause I'm the best!" Roxas said standing on the rock looking like a superstar.

"Uh huh." Namine said pushing him off the rock and Roxas yelled and went 'kurplash.' into the water. Namine was laughing so hard! Until she heard something from the water.

"Hey that was so not funny." Roxas said flicking his blonde hair then laughed.

"Ya well who is the best now!" Namine said laughing!

They both laughed until she helped him once more onto the rock, there they layed and looked at the sunset it was just the perfect moment they were there together and no one else. Roxas kept on peeking on Namine and her hair swaying behind her and her face lit up like a goddess or a fairy. He loved everything about her every feature. She was everything to him. Finally they were on the rock and they were looking at the stars and talking about her puppy. Trinity is now 2 months old! she's growing up so fast. Roxas loved puppies too and walked with Namine while she was walking Trinity in the morning. Roxas and Namine new alot about each other- more than Kairi or Sora, Riku or Selphie knew about him. Roxas told Namine everything because he trusted her more then anything.

"I'm so cold!" Namine said shaking.

"It's because you're in your bikini!" Roxas said smirking.

"I know can we go now I think my mom is worried about me!" Namine said.

"Sure." Roxas said.

They got off the rock by jumping off together and hitting the water pretty hard. After that they swam to the island got their stuff and changed (with their bathing suits on underneath). They finally got everything on and headed for the boat walking without their shoes and letting them sink into the sand. Namine loved Roxas she thought he had beautiful abs and body and his big blue eyes and spiky blonde hair made her feel safe around him. She could trust him with her life. After awhile of chatting they got to the boats and both got in Roxas helping Namine in. They were sitting there innocent and staring at each other wanting to do the same thing. They were in the boat and then Roxas broke the silence by saying.

"Namine..."

"Ya?"

" What If someone told you that they love you?"

Namine looked straight at Roxas with curiosity wondering what he meant.

"Well it depends on the person!" Namine laughed.

Roxas smiled. Namine never saw him this happy.

"Well..." Roxas said quietly.

"Go on..." Namine knew what was about to be said.

"I have feelings...umm...lots of feelings for you Namine." Roxas said weirdly. But Namine just smiled.

"When did you like me so much?" Namine questioned.

"When I first saw you're beautiful blue eyes and blonde shiny hair and the most fragile face." Roxas said. Namine's face was bright red she was trying to hide it.

"You look so happy and I've never seen you mad or sad and you're bright, beautiful and loving. I've never liked a girl with so much energy before you just make me feel all tingly inside. Namine..?"

"Yes.." Namine tried to say with a clog in her throat.

"Do you like me back?" Roxas said.

"Of course I do!" Namine smiled and the next thing he was about to do was something she saved forever in her heart. Roxas looked at her with amazement and stopped rocking the boat and leaned over and kissed Namine deep into her lips she felt burning and his tongue inside her mouth moving around she never experienced this before so she was a little stale. Roxas heard Namine moan a bit in his mouth and he grabbed her by the waist and brought her chest with his, her arms swung over his neck and they held their position and kissing over and over. Namine loved every second of it she always wanted something like this. Roxas wanted Namine all to himself he was craving her body and her comfort. By about 10 minutes later they were still in their clothes but Namine was on top of Roxas flicking his hair. Roxas was kissing her neck and all the way down thinking 'She's mine...all mine' Namine then felt a warm hand come up her shirt and around her waist. Namine loved Roxas and wanted him more than anything. Then Roxas bent up and said right to her ear.

"I love you."

Then kissed her one last time letting all his feelings for her go out into that one kiss. Namine never felt so loved or happy ever in her life and this boy beside her changed that and he said he loved her and made her feel special in everyway possible. After that episode was done they turned around facing the sky and looked up staring at the sky with Roxas' hand underneath Namine's head and Namine holding onto Roxas on her side. They both made a wish. That wish was to be together forever and never get separated from each other and that Roxas would give her a poupu fruit someday. Roxas was pulling his hand through her hair.

"Roxas do you really love me?" Namine said softly.

"Yes I do." Roxas replied his face blushing a bit.

"Wow." Namine said.

"What?" Roxas said.

"The Trinity is beautiful tonight!"

"Yes it is but not as beautiful as you." Roxas said looking at her and smiling. Namine smiled at him thinking how cute he is!

"Well we better be getting back eh?" Roxas said.

"Ya my mom is probably worried."

After that they got up slowly trying not to tip the boat and sat back down. The rest of the ride was silent cause they were both looking at the stars when they were almost at the dock Roxas stood up and looked over the side of the boat seeing lots and lots of sharp big rocks at the bottom. Roxas bit his lip then lost his balance and almost fell over but Namine yelped and grabbed him just in time but he slipped and Roxas screamed and fell with a 'Kurplash' into the water and went down low enough to find himself hit a big rock right on his head and that knocked him right out. Namine screamed and jumped into the water hurting herself on a couple of rocks as she was swimming around she found him with blood floating around him. He was drowning! Namine tried to yell but she couldn't or she might drown. She bent down and picked him up with all her strength to try and pull him to the top of the water. She finally got to the top and just caught alot of air and coughed up some of the water she swallowed. She rolled him into the boat he looked pale and bleeding from a gash in his forehead she got into the boat with her wet hair dripping on him she didn't know what to do so she grabbed the wooden paddles and paddled as fast as she could to the island. When she got there she could hardly see. She grabbed him by the arms and put him on the ground calling for as much help as possible screaming on the top of her lungs. Namine was crying the tears burning her salty face. She held him close to her heart trying to feel a heart beat. She felt nothing.

"HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" She yelled.

Finally some light came on and it was a lady and she saw Roxas unconscious and Namine on the ground and she called the hospital right away. In the next 10 minutes an ambulance came and took Roxas to Destiny Islands Hospital (DIH). Namine called her mom and all the buddy's they were all surprised and worried about Roxas so they hurried to the hospital to meet Namine. Namine was inside the ambulance with Roxas on the stretcher beside her he didn't move or breathe the whole time. To Namine he looked dead and all of the tears were coming back because of what they did together tonight just a few minutes ago he said he loved her and promised to stay around, he promised. But she didn't care all she wanted is for him to get to the hospital as fast as the ambulance could go without crashing. When they got there they took him up and Namine followed, her being dry by now. She sat on a chair right in front of where he was being taking care of all she heard was the paddles trying to bring him back to life with a shock of electricity but in the end the beeping she was supposed to hear was a silent one. She begged for him to live he ment everything to her. Finally the gang showed up and Kairi just made it in time to catch Namine from falling off the chair crying and shaking. Sora and Riku looked inside to see their buddy laying there unconscious and went toward Namine trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Nami!" Kairi said, almost tearing up.

Namine just shut her eyes with anger.

"Come on he will be ok it's not your fault." Sora added.

"Yes...it is.." Namine managed to say.

"Don't even start to blame yourself Namine." Selphie said.

"You just sit and relax ok?" Kairi said.

They helped her sit down but she was still shaking. Namine knew nothing about what everyone went through today. They just smiled at her and she finally calmed down after awhile. Kairi and Selphie were holding her hands trying to get her through this. They stayed there for about 1 more hour before a doctor came out and Riku and Sora had to wake the girls cause they fell asleep. They all stood up ready for what he was about to say.

"Ok all you are here for patient named Roxas, yes?" He asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Well I have good news and bad news." He said.

They all looked at each other and bit their lips.

"The good news is he is alive and seems fine." He said.

They all let out a sigh. But were wondering why the doctor was shaking his head at them.

"The bed news is he has memory loss...from the accident, if he does remember something it's a miracle." The Doctor said.

Everyone gasped and Namine was crying again. Sora and Riku were filled with anger so they walked away from the girls to walk around and tried to calm their anger. The two girls grabbed Namine once again because she fell to the floor. All three of them were sitting in the middle of the hallway all crying, all wondering if he would remember them. Namine felt so guilty so full of sorrow she just felt like killing herself. Namine now knew that Roxas her love would wake up and Namine would have to start all over again with him just like they first met. Then she whispered.

_"No...I will find a way...I promise Roxas, you will remember me."_

**Authors Note: AWWW that is so cute ending hope you liked it and it had Daisuke In it WOOT! love him! lol anyways chapter 5 coming soon even more thrilling. Get back to you soon! (::)**


	5. The Beginning

Chapter 5

**The Beginning**

**Authors Note: Great great chapter! Hope you'll love it. Very suspenseful. Hehe have fun!:D also sad:( plzplz R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH.:):)**

Roxas was out of the hospital early the next morning. In the afternoon the gang headed down to see him.

"Oh I hope he is alright!" Selphie said kicking some rocks.

"He's going to be fine, I called his mom earlier today and she said he was resting." Riku said.

"That's good I still have to beat him at blitzball!" Sora said excitedly.

"I don't think were going to do that for awhile Sora." Kairi blurted out.

"Why not?" Sora pouted.

"Don't you remember what the doctors said?" Kairi asked.

"Nope." Sora said.

"They said he had-" Kairi got interrupted.

"Memory loss." Namine put in.

"Oh right." Sora said scratching his head.

"It's better if we don't bring anything up that will startle him" Selphie said.

"What if he really doesn't remember us?" Riku asked.

"Well all were going to have to do is stay with him and start again or maybe he will get his memory back but it's a bad illness." Kairi said.

"What is it called?" Sora asked.

"Amnesia." Namine said.

"Oh looks like were here!" Selphie said.

Before Riku rang the doorbell Kairi said.

"Remember guys be SLOW."

They all nodded and rang the doorbell. Roxas' mom answered with a big "hello" to everyone. The gang walked upstairs and was nervous to open the door to their long lost friend. They all had high hopes for Roxas and prayed that his memory will come back, maybe it will once they see them. Sora gabbed the handle swallowed hard and opened it to see Roxas on his bed looking at the sky through his bright window. He seemed like he was confused as he was looking out the window, it caught Namine's eye but no one else's.

"Hunny there is some friends that came to see you." Roxas' mother said walking in and pointed to them.

Roxas looked up from the window and all the faces he saw were not ones he saw before. Namine, Riku, Selphie, Kairi and Sora were terrified of what Roxas was going to say to them and were so sad for what was to come to try and relive his life all over again.

"Hi..." Roxas murmured.

"Hi!" The gang said.

The next thing Roxas' mother was going to say made the gang feel petrified and made everything true about what they had to do from now on.

"Well hunny introduce yourself." Roxas' mom said.

"Oh...Hi I'm Roxas." Roxas said.

Namine's head was going to explode. The man Namine knew a few days ago was gone and wasn't there anymore, and right now Namine realized he would never be the same again. The man she fell in love with was gone forever and she couldn't do anything! It felt like time froze and looking around the room at her friend's faces, Namine felt even worse. Namine felt her face heat up and she felt like throwing up. This was the worst moment of her life.

"Hi.." Everyone said except for Namine.

She was just staring at the floor, she knew she couldn't look at him, just not right now.

"So I'll leave you to it!" Roxas' mom said leaving the room.

When the mom left they all stood there just standing like statues and didn't know what to say or do. Everyone felt like crying especially Sora. He looked terrible, his friend for a long time longer then anyone here won't remember him. Everyone standing there in a big clump and looking at Roxas was as much as they could do. We all didn't know where to start off. Until Namine made a big mistake. She looked up, standing there with her face filled with anger.

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU ROXAS WHY I HAD MORE TO SAY TO YOU YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU AND THEN THAT BIG ACCIDENT HAPPENED - IM SORRY, SO SORRY ROXAS!"

At this point Namine was in front of him holding his hands and tears were streaming down her face. The gang was behind her and didn't want to do anything. They wanted Namine to let all of her feelings out on a stranger. Kairi and Selphie felt like crying.

"WE DID EVERYTHING TOGETHER! YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THE TRINITY THOSE BUNCH OF BEAUTIFUL STARS - GOD DAMN YOU ROXAS.."

Namine was punching his arms and Roxas was holding her up because she had let go at her knees. Roxas seemed so confused and sad at the same time. There was one last thing she wanted to say before she feel on the ground.

"ROXAS...I LOVED YOU."

Everyone in the room gasped. That's when she almost fell when Roxas used all his strength to lift her up and grabbed him in his arms. Namine was so out of it, her face so pale and red around the eyes. She was facing him almost nose to nose. Roxas' big blue eyes made her feel safe but she realized that everything she said the gang heard. Namine looked around the room at sad faces then looked back at Roxas holding her to his chest. She felt his warm breath on her neck and his tight abs to her chest. She looked down and Roxas said.

"Look umm girly, I don't know who you are but what you said to me - is that true?" Roxas said.

"Yes..." Namine said through her tears.

"All of it?" Roxas said.

"Yes." Namine said looking around the room to gasping faces.

"So how do I know you?" Roxas said confused.

"Long story." Namine said.

"Oh...so umm who are those people?" Roxas said breaking the silence and still holding Namine.

"Oh umm the first one on the left is Riku and next to him is Selphie and next to her is Kairi and farthest to the right is Sora." Namine managed to say.

"Oh I see." Roxas said smiling, the gang smiling back.

Namine was still crying. She cried even more when she had flashbacks.

"Don't cry stranger." Roxas blurted.

Namine looked at the gang and giving them a nudge to go outside the room. They got the memo and left.

"You know you can let go of me." Namine laughed.

"Oh right." Roxas said blushing.

They sat on the bed and Roxas asked Namine.

"Do you really love me?" Roxas smiling.

Namine seeing the old Roxas in that sentence.

"Yes Roxas...I love you." Namine said crying more.

"Don't cry princess!" Roxas said lifting her face.

Namine smiled and kissed him on the lips feeling him in her mouth and Roxas just going with the flow. His warm lips were amazing, she never had this experience with him before. She was pushing him down on the bed feeling him on her chest and his hands were trying to push her away. Roxas finally stopped it.

"Stop...Oh God...please stop." Roxas said pushing her off angrily.

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry Roxas." Namine said getting up from the bed.

"Look I think you should leave ok?" Roxas said acting mad.

"Ok...sorry." Namine said.

"It's ok...I just need to get my head on straight m'kay?" Roxas said.

"Ya of course!" Namine was saying opening the door.

"Bye!" She said.

"Bye.." Roxas said.

When she walked out Selphie and Kairi were all over her.

"Oh my God! What did you say to him Nami?" Kairi said.

"Ya and I heard some weird noises!" Selphie said shoving her.

"And...And-" Kairi and Selphie were going to talk again but got interrupted by Namine.

"Look guys...we were just bonding." Namine said winking.

"Ohh right." Kairi and Selphie said sarcastically.

That's when Namine knew she was going to help him remember everyone and everything because she had a plan.

**Authors Note: Hey again! yea its really sad isn't it:( But I love it! don't worry I got some ideas if you do just write them in a review! cause I need them:( Thanks! (::)'s!**


	6. The Escape

Chapter 6

**The Escape!**

**Authors Note: Hey me again! Forgot to mention this story takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2, so every thing has happened...This takes place right after chapt. 5. It is my longest chapter but very good! Some surprises in it and some weird things happen so enjoy! And I put Grey's Anatomy! in here my favorite TV show. (::)'s for all! R&R plz!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

**(Chapter 5 con.)**

"Look guys...we were just bonding." Namine said winking.

"Ohh right." Kairi and Selphie said sarcastically.

They laughed and Riku and Sora had no idea what they were talking about so they just shrugged.

"Lets' go guys its like 5:00!" Riku blurted.

"Yeah see ya I got to go have dinner." Sora said opening the front door and everyone saying "bye" to Roxas' mom.

"Same!" Everyone else said.

When everyone was outside Namine looked back at the house and sighed and said.

"I will be back Roxas, you will remember me I-" She got interrupted bye Kairi yelling at her to come with her. Namine got out of her gaze, looked up and ran outside to Kairi.

"Hey did anything happen that I don't know about?" Kairi said curiously.

"Nope but I'm going to help him."

"Great, well see ya tomorrow Nami!" Kairi shouted while running to her house. They said "bye" to everyone else before they went in. Namine stood in front of his house and finished her sentence.

"You will remember me, I Promise!"

Then she jogged to her house watching the water in the distance and the sun beating on her face. She came up to her house and opened the door to see her baby puppy running to her. Namine smiled and picked her up and cuddled her. Then she heard her mom.

"Come on sweetie supper's ready!"

"Ok." Namine said placing, Trinity on the floor.

She walked over to the table and Trinity following her every step of the way, except she was sliding on the hard wood floor from wall to wall. Namine laughed and grabbed her right before she was going to hit her chair and said.

"You silly girl! Be more careful." Namine demanded.

The puppy just whined and panted.

"She missed you all day today!" Her mom said placing the dinner on the table. Namine got up and put Trinity at her food dish and heard her chomping down the food. Namine ate her whole dinner before her mom sat down to eat, she was about to get up before her mom said.

"Hun sit let your tummy rest for a minute, I want to ask you something."

"Umm hmm." Namine said and sat back down.

"How is your friend? Is he feeling any better?"

"He's feeling fine he just can't remember anything." Namine said, having flashbacks.

"Oh well I bet he is going to be fine!" Namine's mom replied.

"Yeah...umm so mom how is work?" Namine said changing the subject.

"Oh great!" Her mom said.

"Good, can I go now?" Namine said, getting up from her chair.

"Sure hun, oh and bring Trinity with you she would like a bit of company."

"Ok." Namine said picking Trinity up.

She walked up the stairs to her big white bedroom. She put Trinity down and lay on her bed, yawning - it was barely 7:00.

"Hmm what should I do?" Namine thought. "Oh I know, I'll walk Trinity around the block till eight."

Trinity jumped on her big queen-size bed and layed beside her.

"Come on Trinity I'm taking you for a walk!" Namine said jumping out of bed, startling Trinity. Namine picked her up and ran down stairs, grabbed her leash and opened the door, but she heard her mom say,

"Hun where are you going?"

"I'm taking Trinity for a walk!" Namine replied.

"Ok be back at 7:30!" her mom said.

"Mom...please!" Namine said, pouting.

"Ok 8 it is!" Her mom laughed.

Namine smiled and ran outside thinking how awesome her mom was even though she is a little over protective. But that's who she is. Namine put the leash on Trinity's blue collar and walked down the long windy bumpy street. She saw many lights on in houses and heard TV's and people laughing. She even saw some person doing a funny dance in front of the TV and trying to copy the moves from the person on it. Namine laughed while she walked Trinity in the warm night breeze. Namine sighed when she came up beside Roxas's house. She saw him in his bedroom laying on his bed reading a book. Namine finally got out of her gaze and noticed she was crying, plus Trinity was trying to pull her away from the house.

"Oh sorry Trin." She said.

Namine started to walk and Trinity almost tripped over her own feet! When they walked the whole block she turned in a circle and headed home.

"Ok it's only 7:33...we have been walking for half an hour!" Namine said, startled at the time.

Trinity just looked at her and yawned, as if to say "Can we go now?" Namine was walking when she heard something in the bushes. She stopped where she was and heard footsteps behind her. She turned around fast and scared to death by a man in her presence. He looked like a mummy with glowing red eyes and she couldn't see any skin.

"Hello Namine." The stranger said.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Namine asked, frightened.

"Oh I have known you for awhile now Namine, and you will know me soon enough." The stranger replied.

"What is your business here?" Namine said angrily.

"I am your future and past." He said.

"Ok fella you make no sense." Namine said.

Trinity looked scared, barking and growling at the stranger.

"I've been trying to look for you for ages and now I have met the amazing witch." The stranger said.

"What did you call me?" Namine said.

"You have wonderful powers...but some are not to be used." He said with his hands behind his back.

"What powers?" Namine said quickly.

"Oh don't worry they will happen when you help your friend." He said.

Namine had no clue what he was saying but he called her a 'witch'. What sort of a name is that? She was frightened and wanted to go, because this guy was talking non-sense.

"Can you just leave me be." Namine said walking away.

"She was right." He said.

"What?" Namine said and whirled around but he was gone. Namine was scared out of her mind. What if he came back? and what was he saying? all these questions were screaming in her head. Namine shook all of the questions out of her head and ran home just at 8:00.

"Hi hunny how was your walk?" her mom asked.

"Oh please don't ask that question!" Namine begged.

"Ok...well go ahead and get your PJ's on." Her mom said.

"Got it!" Namine said.

She put the leash down and grabbed Trinity and ran upstairs. She put on her PJ's turned off the lights, got under the covers and Trinity layed beside her.

"What did you think that guy was saying to me Trin?"

Trinity just sighed.

"Your right!" Namine said. "It was just nothing, nothing at all."

And with that she fell into a deep sleep. But her mind was still going crazy.

* * *

The Next Day at 6:30pm.

"Hey guys I know who we can bring to the Starry Night!" Sora said, excitement in his voice.

"Who?" Namine asked.

"Roxas!" Sora replied, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, that would be kool!" Riku said.

"Yeah and he might remember the island! Since he has been there when he was little." Kairi said.

"And we will bond with him more!" Selphie said winking at Namine.

"Well lets go get him!" Namine said still laughing at what Selphie said.

The whole gang walked over to Roxas' house and knocked on the door. Roxas answered and immediately looked at Namine. Namine blushed and looked away, as did Roxas.

"Hi!" Sora said.

"Hi..." Roxas replied.

"Do you want to come with us to Starry Festival?" Sora said.

"What's that?" Roxas asked.

"A big festival! Mostly people do it her but we like to go to the island!" Kairi said.

"Ok umm sure!" Roxas said without hesitation.

He grabbed his shoes and walked outside telling his mom where he was going on the way out. They all started walking toward the boats. Everyone was starting up different conversations and introducing themselves, but Namine didn't talk. When they got to the boats Roxas got in one with Sora. Namine had a funny feeling he was avoiding her. Selphie got in the other boat with Riku and Namine went in the last one with Kairi. When they got to the Island all of them immediately ran to the water except Roxas and Namine. She felt like it was the first time they came to the island because it was exactly like this. But now Roxas was the new kid instead of Namine.

"So you want to look at the stars with me?" Namine said, blushing.

"Uh I don't know...are you going to kiss me again?" Roxas questioned, looking wary.

"Oh no, I won't! Promise!" Namine said.

"Ok..." Roxas said, lying down on the blanket.

Namine looked at him and layed down beside him. Roxas crossed his legs and put his arms behind his spiked blonde hair. Namine was admiring his body but stopped when he said her name.

"Namine?" Roxas said in a sing song voice, noticing she was gazing at his body.

"O-oh ya...?" Namine said looking up at him.

"Are you ok?" He said.

"Oh ya feeling great!" Namine lied down with her eyes facing the stars. 5 minutes past and about 7 shooting stars went by and Namine wished different things on each one.

"So...Namine. Can I ask you something?" Roxas asked.

"Of course!" Namine said.

"What is that bunch of stars that is shaped like a heart?" he asked.

"Oh...Its called...Trinity it means..._love_." Namine replied almost crying.

"Oh really!" Roxas said looking straight at it.

"Yep! Roxas do you remember any of this at all?" Namine asked.

"Nope. Nothing." Roxas said.

Namine rolled over and started to cry again, but she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Namine...your not alright, are you?" He said. "I'm sorry about what happened in my room. I just didn't know what I was doing. And I didn't know you, even though you say you know me!"

"I DO!" Namine said jumping off her blanket.

"No you don't! How can you? I just moved here!" Roxas said.

Namine just dropped to her knees, sobbing.

"Roxas you have a condition." Namine mumbled.

Roxas looked confused and sat down beside her on the sand.

"I do?" Roxas said.

Namine wasn't supposed to say that he did but she had to tell him the truth. He deserved the truth.

"Yes." Namine whispered.

"Oh...so I knew all you guys, and I knew you?." Roxas said, sounding sarcastic and putting his head in his hands. Namine looked up and grabbed one hand and said.

"It's permanent...but I'm going to help you. Ok?" She said.

"Alright. Namine, even though I don't know you, I trust you." Roxas said, smiling.

"That's good!" Namine nodded while smiling. She grabbed his hands, stood up and ran to the water with Roxas.

* * *

The Escape.

Later that night Namine went home on a regular basis and said "Bye" to all her best friends, which was easy cause they all live on the same street. When she went into the house Trinity was with mom, who was studying.

"Hey sweetie how was the island?"

"Great we saw so many shooting stars!" Namine said putting her bag down.

"Great well how bout you watch some TV with me? It's Thursday you know what that means!" Her mom said excitedly.

"What's on mom?" Namine said leaning against the furniture.

"Grey's Anatomy is on sweetie, our favorite show!"

"Really...oh well I'm feeling tired I think I will just hit the hay." Namine jogged up the stairs.

"Oh ok hunny nighty night!" Her mom called.

"Night!" Namine shouted back.

When she got to her room she had a plan to go find a cure for Roxas's amnesia. She sat on her bed thinking of how to get into space where the other worlds are. She needed a gummi ship, and she knew who owned one.

"Sora!" She said jumping up from her bed.

Namine thought it over and knew this plan would work! She grabbed a big bag, filled it with her notebook, food, drinks and clothes. She put on a small coat on and opened her window slowly and steady. She had to be back for morning or else her mom would call the cops. She didn't know if she should go use it without asking. She probley wouldn't ask Sora - he would flip! She jumped from the window to the roof below her. She was just a few feet from the ground. She had a ladder on the roof to climb down because she had been planning this out. She climbed down the ladder and saw mom watching Grey's Anatomy on the TV, which was her favorite show, but she could miss one episode.

When she got down she ran across the grass to Sora's house as fast as possible. When she got to his garage she couldn't find a way in. Sora had told her never to go into his garage, but Kairi told her that there is a huge gummi ship in there for emergencies. _"So I guess this is one!" _Namine thought

She looked around the garage and saw a small door leading into the garage - it was open! Namine walked in and saw a huge red, green and yellow gummi ship. It could barley fit in there. She walked up quietly and slowly and saw tons of buttons in the cockpit.

"Oh my God! Lots and lots of buttons! But of course I know which one is go!" Namine laughed.

She pressed the outside button and got in. She looked around and saw a green button, red, yellow, orange and blue button. She sat back in the chair and hesitated.

"Hmm I know the green one is to go!" Namine said and pressed it. Immediately she started it but not moving she was making alot of noise and thought she heard Sora's voice!

"Hmm...not red, not yellow, not orange...must be blue!" Namine said pressing it firmly. A big blow from the engine blasted her off and she steered out of the garage and almost hit the house on the other street. Namine grabbed the wheel and twisted it, sending her up into the sky, without anyone knowing. Well...at least she thought no one knew. Sora ran into the garage when she blasted off into space. Sora shouted, but there was nothing he could do to get it back. He thought he would never get it back, but it would be back in the morning. Namine was up in space checking every place on the navigation screen. She knew almost every world cause she had been there but now she had to find a place that she had never been to and looked mysterious. She was looking for about 10 minutes until she saw a place with houses and a clock tower. She'd never seen that world before.

"I wonder what its called?" Namine asked herself, curiosity in her voice. She looked at the map and knew she would be going there.

* * *

After some flying and dodging kamikaze asteroids, Namine landed in the mysterious world. When she got out of the gummi she was in this room with posters of a clock tower and a worn out couch. There were several boxes and what looked like a generator. She walked out of the cozy place and saw it was sunset. There was not a single sole here. 

"_Am I by myself?" _She thought

She started to walk around again until she was in front of a huge clock tower that read

_'Twilight Town.'_

**Authors Note: Ugh.. Aren't you exhausted! Great ending huh! Its like a cliffhanger...hehe Chapter 7 coming soon! Hoped you liked it! R&R please! And if you do that your my BFF! Teehee! Well cya! (::)'s for ya.**


	7. This Is Who I Am!

_**-Broken Wings-**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**This is who I am!**_

**Authors Note: Thanx so much for waiting! Sorry it took so long :) very good alot happens, kind of sad :( poor Nami! anyways, remember this is KH1 so Nami doesn't know who she is. lolz, confusing (I know) So Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH1 or KH2, geeez O.o**

_**Chapter 6 cont..**_

"_Am I by myself?" _She thought

She started to walk around again until she was in front of a huge clock tower that read

_'Twilight Town.'_

"Twilight Town? This is where Roxas lived, and he promised to take me someday..." Namine said tearing up. It was always sunset here, plus there was no one she saw wherever she looked, no one.

"Ugh.." Namine said trying to find at least someone! She walked until she was in a huge market!

"It sure is beautiful here!" She said looking around the big place. But she saw there was no one in the shops or even in the train that never stopped going around and around. She felt like she was the last person on earth, but she knew what she had to do. So she would do it at any costs. She walked until she saw a huge hole or gash in a wall!

"What the heck is that there for?" Namine said scratching her head. "Hmm." She said walking towards it and went inside scared for her life, she didn't even knew where she was going! She found a big forest but on the other end seemed like a opening. Namine picked up her pace because this forest freaked her out! When she got to the other side, she saw the most biggest mansion ever!

"Wow! Maybe someone lives in there!" Namine said running up to the door that looked ancient. She opened it to see webs everywhere plus furniture on the ground and a couple doors boarded up.

"Talk about old!" She laughed. She went into the room on the main floor first, and found nothing. So she started to go upstairs until she heard something coming form one of the rooms the was farthest on the right. She ran up the stairs to see that it was just a library with a table in the middle. Namine had a questioning face shrugged and turned around the check out the other room across the hall. She walked right up to it touching the handle, but felt a strange presence. She let go of it immediately and backed-up.

"_Oh god, Namine get yourself together there's nothing there!"_ She said to herself sighing and pushed the door opened to see her face shut tight from the brightness of the white room. She stepped in the see a big white table with two chairs on either side and drawings everywhere! Namine touched one that looked like Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Hey this looks familiar!" Namine said getting out her sketchbook and found the exact same picture! Her eyes widened when she put the picture up to the one on the wall.

"Holy crap! What is this supposed to mean?" She said turning around and walking around the room some more. Until she came to a picture that looked like her with another person.

"Wait is that me? And that guy that was talking non-sense to me? Why is he in the picture with me and touching my shoulder!" Namine said kind of shouting. But while she was shouting she heard the door shut in the room where she was, she held her breath and turned around fast to see her face and head covered by a bag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Earlier, Back at Destiny Islands.** _

"HEY bring it back! UR DEAD!" Sora said stomping his feet and grabbing his hair while he was yelling.

"Wait, its only 9:00pm I can go get Riku, Selphie, Namine and Kairi!" Sora said looking at his watch, excited. He ran back inside got out of his Mickey PJ's and when he was done, he ran two houses down to get Riku and Selphie, (she's always over at Riku's) He knocked on the door heavily and they answered, startled Sora told both of them what happened and they were willing to help. After about 5 minutes they all walked down to Kairi's house which was right across from Roxas's house. They knocked, and Kairi answered with a questioning face. They all told her what happened then headed down to Namine's but as they were Kairi looked in Roxas' window to see him watching T.V She sighed and caught up with the gang. When they got to Namine's house Sora knocked and Namine's mom heard thank-god it was a commercial and she could get up for the door. She answered.

"Hi! Umm is Nami there?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, one sec!" Namine's mom said pointing one finger up to wait. She went to the stairs to call her. _"Namine!" _no answer.

"That's strange!" Her mom said walking up the stairs, but then Sora spoke.

"Umm Ms. Hikari let us check it out you go watch your show!" Sora said kindly.

"Well thank-you, such a gentlemen!" She said and sat back down to see all of them rushing upstairs.

"Namine?" Kairi said with the rest of the gang behind her giving her the "okay" sign to open the door. As she did she saw no one in the room!

"Oh...no" Kairi said sitting on her bed holding Trinity.

"She must have taken it! God, im so stupid!" Sora said angrily sitting on a chair in her bedroom while Riku took the floor and Selphie sat beside Kairi on the bed.

"She went to save Roxas' amnesia!" Kairi said while Trinity was pouting. "Look even Trin misses her!" Selphie said almost crying.

"What if she's dead or in trouble!" Riku asked.

"Well we can't do anything cause we don't have another gummi ship." Sora put his hands on his cheeks.

"This sucks!" Selphie said petting Trinity.

"Well, like Namine said 'He will remember me, I promise.' You know, now I get how she feels about him!" Kairi said

"Yeah, poor Nami!" Selphie said frowning.

"She's really in love with him, and we didn't see it!" Sora said angry again.

"Don't blame yourself Sora, this wasn't your fault! She probley planned this out for a long time and needed your gummi ship to do it!" Riku said.

"Yeah, well don't tell her mom. We have to make sure Namine's back here tomorrow morning! or were all in trouble!"

"Okay." They all said.

"I wonder where she went? Somewhere Roxas would know." Kairi said.

"Well why don't we go talk to him!" Selphie suggested.

"That's a good idea! We will ask him where he lived before here!" Sora said getting up.

"Yeah!" They all said getting up.

"Oh and guys, leave the mom thing to me!" Sora said with a wink. Kairi giggled. When they went back downstairs Ms. Hikari noticed them and started to say.

"Oh are you guys finished already! Where's Namine?" She asked.

"Oh umm, she went to bed early. Don't even bother checking up on her she asked to just be alone." Sora said as slow as he could without smiling. The others noticed it was hard for him.

"Okay, well do you guys want some cookies? I baked them for Namine!" Ms. Hikari asked.

"Uh no, but thank-you for asking!" Kairi said then pushing the gang to the door.

"Okay, well have a good night you guys!" She said.

"We will!" They said back.

When they were all outside they caught their breath and headed for Roxas' house. They ran as fast as they could down the street it was know 9:45pm and they had to hurry. When they got there they knocked pretty hard and Roxas answered quickly.

"Hey, what's up?" He said. The gang was kind of surprised at what he said, but they had to hurry.

"Uh, were here to ask you, where did you live before here?" Sora said.

"Oh umm, Twilight Town!" Roxas said thinking hard.

"Of course!" Sora remembered! The gang remembered to.

"Thanks Roxas!" Kairi said while all of them walked away.

"Why did you guys ask? Where's Namine?" Roxas said looking for her.

"She's uh...missing." Selphie said sounding sad.

"No...way." Roxas said holding his head.

"But it's okay now! We know where you lived before here, so that's probley where she went! Were just waiting for her to come back!" Kairi said.

"But why would she go to Twilight Town?" Roxas asked.

"To uh, save you I suppose or at least get help or information." Riku said.

"Me. Why me?" Roxas asked.

"Remember what Namine said?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! that I have, a condition?" Roxas said scratching his head.

"Yes! It's accutly called, amnesia." Kairi said.

"Oh man, I've heard of that! Do I have that? Seriously?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, and your girl just went to try and find a cure for you." Riku said crossing his arms.

"She's not my...-" Roxas saw all their faces fill with anger. He could see they cared alot for Namine and Roxas figured she used to be his girl, and had to believe it or get mad at by his new friends.

"...Uh, never mind." He said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Selphie blurted out. She stepped up to his face, but Riku grabbed her waist and pulled her away.

"So while she's trying to find a cure, we will be in my garage waiting for her to come back. We will be there if you need us, good-bye Roxas." Sora said. And they all walked away, till.

"Wait! Can I come?" Roxas said putting his hand out.

"Um, sure. But what made you change your mind?" Kairi said. The gang turned around awaiting for the answer.

"Namine, I guess. She's doing all this for me, so I want to thank her when she comes back." Roxas said hiding a blush. They all noticed and looked at each other giggling and said.

"Sure come-on!" Sora said.

Roxas got his stuff then they all headed for Sora's garage. When they got there they got tons of blankets and pillows and each of them called their parents and said they were sleeping over at Sora's tonight. Their parents all said yes and they got set up it the garage to sleep, or possible try to stay up.

"Gosh, I'm glad we had this plan to do this so we will catch her in the act!" Selphie said cuddling up to Riku.

"Yeah I know, this was a brilliant idea. But I really hope she's okay cause if she's not here by the morning we are going to go get her!" Sora said putting his arm behind Kairi's head. Roxas was sitting all by himself and thinking if Namine was okay...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back at Twilight Town.**_

"Ugh..." Namine said trying to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy. When she got the strength to open them she noticed She was mostly naked but with a white hospital see through gown on, plus lots of suction cups on her body, all over.

"Where am I!" Namine said sitting up and looking around the weird room that looked familiar. Then noticed a big screen with her name on it showing her body type, blood type etc. Then a huge computer that had Roxas on it!

"What the heck?" She said grabbing each suction cup and pulling them off, painfully. After she fell off the hospital bed type thing and tried to get up again but felt totally stoned and weak. Namine crawled over to a table and pulled herself up with everything she got. She leaned against it and looked around once more, but then she heard someone coming. She tried to run to the door to get out of here, but ended up hiding behind the table.

"What!" The man said. And threw a chair across the room. Namine screamed in the back of her throat.

"Oh she couldn't have gotten that far without knowing what she is! That WITCH!" He got madder and madder.

"_Witch...?" _Namine thought.

"Oh Namine, I won't hurt you!" He said calling out to her, and looking around the room.

Namine bit her tongue and noticed he was coming towards her. She then noticed she was getting a little bit of strength back and grabbed a piece of metal that was sharp, right beside her. Waiting for the right moment to try and stab him. When he was in the right position she pounced.

"AHHH!" Namine said getting up and running at him. He didn't notice till she got him cornered. With him leaning on the bed.

"You bastard!" Namine said. "It's you again!" she finished.

"Well, well you caught me but It's too late!" He said with a evil laugh.

"What is too late!" Namine said scared.

"I took all your powers, that's why you felt weak! And you my dear can't live without it!" He said. The man was still in that mummy outfit.

"What powers? And who are you?" Namine said putting more weight on the sharp metal knife thing.

"Well you will find out soon enough what you do! But I took all of the energy from you, using those suction cups! Also the names, Diz." He said.

"UGH! What are you talking about!" Namine said confused.

"And the only way you can get it back is if you kill me or hurt me! And Namine that wont happen!" Diz said growling.

"That could be arranged! How do I cure Amnesia! And you won't die." Namine said sarcastically. Diz laughed.

"TELL ME! NOW!" Namine said seeing some blood from his neck and Diz started to chock.

"...There is a way but you have to figure it out! And the boss made me do this to you, please!" Diz said surrendering.

"Who?" Namine asked

"Ma-a-lifacent!" Diz said. Trying to make her let go of him.

"No..." Namine said backing up from him and Diz caught his breath.

"That can't be!" Namine pleaded. Diz laughed.

"Well it is princess!" Diz smirked.

"DON'T you ever call me that! Only Roxas calls me that!" Namine said and felt weak again for some reason. Diz laughed again.

"The side-affects are happening and you will die, witch! Soon, you only have maybe a hour before you die." Diz said. Namine fell to the ground and Diz walked over and grabbed her by the arms threw her to the wall and said.

"I never got to say thank-you for your precious life! And all your powers, now Maleficent will be happy." Diz smirked and grabbed her hair now and used his knees to hold her up.

"And now I will go kill your precious Roxas!" Diz said laughing, while Namine lifted her head and opened her eyes that were stinging from the pain. She started to tear up, and got up enough energy and strength. When he stopped laughing he looked up and she grabbed his head and pulled it into the wall beside her.

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT HIM. EVER!" She screamed. Diz fell to the ground. Namine fell to cause that was all the energy and strength she had left. Her face was very pale now and her eyes were red from crying so hard. She crawled over to Diz and looked him into his eyes and said.

"You can call me _"witch" _whenever you want, but the thing you can't do to me is kill me!" Namine said seeing him open his eyes, but had a huge gash in his forehead.

"Yeah well, witch. When I'm done with you here you will be begging me to kill you!" he said laughing, then grabbed her by surprise and flipped her over so he was on top of her.

"UGH!" Namine said closing her eyes.

"Oh and after I'm almost done with you I will grab Roxas and you will see me kill him on the spot!" He laughed evil.

"NO!" Namine said crying alot now.

"How does it feel, Namine! Being hurt and everything falling apart. You know your life was pretty valuable to most people, but you won't live to see the rest of it!"Diz smirked.

"AHHH!" Namine grabbed him by the head and squeezed really hard then smacked his head hard against the floor, he was out cold. Namine was breathing heavily. She reached for her heart and pulled on her gown. She was in pain and needed her _"powers" _back.She slid over to the dead body and touched his head and she felt this sensation all over her body. Her strength, energy and spirit was back, she felt like she just came back down from heaven. From the sudden shock she fell back and layed there for a few minutes. When she got up she felt like herself again she jumped up and down with glee!

"Oh thank god!" Then she got back into her clothes grabbed her stuff and ran out of there but before she left she stuck out her tongue at Diz and said.

"I told you I would kill you!" She smirked.

She left quick and when she was back at the market, she totally flipped out when she saw tons of people! everywhere! Buying stuff. Kids, teens, adults. Everyone!

"No...WAY!" She said with excitement!

She walked around and noticed how good their lives were but why were there people? there wasn't before. Then she finally realized something.

"_This is who I am!" _She said looking at her hands.

"This was all in my dreams, The screaming and the drawings and the library everything in that was warning me about this! Wow I finally know what that darn freaky dream was about. And that little girl..That was Kairi when she was a little girl! But what did she mean when she said _"Your a good other."_ This is so kool, I was ment to do this, bring back the people Diz secretly vanished, and to get my powers back and...-" She was back at the Twilight Town clock tower now.

"And I know who I am! I am a 'witch' I fix memories! I can do it myself, I could save Roxas this whole time!" Namine said falling in front of the clock tower. She lowered her head.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Roxas, why didn't I think of this...That room this whole place is my...future! And I remembered that I fix memories_, your memory." _She looked up crying and stared into the sunset.

"I'm coming Roxas! I'm going to fix your memories, _I promised!_"

**Authors Note: crying boohoo, that was just great! don't cha think? Send me a review of how you liked it! Oh and sorry for the mistakes! teehee! Thank-you so much :) I think this is just the 2nd best chapter! cause Chapter 8 is coming!! (and It's even better) Lolz XP.**


	8. Roxas's Memory

Chapter 8

_**Broken Wings**_

**Roxas's Memory**

A/N:**Hey! It's me again :) I wanted to write this one really bad, so I wrote another chappy afterwards cause ppl wanted a update really bad! So here it is! Hopes you loves it! teehee! Even sadder then chapt. 7 :(:( lolz. (P.S: Riku lovers just a note that Riku is kind of dumb in this one.:) (but don't worry he beats someone up) So don't you fret okay:P**

Pointer! **This chappy is rated T (course language, viewer discretion is advised.) I just had to say that XD.**

Disclaimer:**I don't own KH :( But I own Roxas' memories! LOL (evil laugh)**

Note:** Read Royal's of Heart or DIE! (not kidding) :P**

--------------------------------------

_Chapter 7 cont..._

"Oh god, I'm sorry Roxas, why didn't I think of this...That room this whole place is my...future! And I remembered that I fix memories_, your memory." _She looked up crying and stared into the sunset.

**-----------------------------------**

_Chapter 8..._

"_I'm coming Roxas! I'm going to fix your memories, I promised!" _Was surrounding Namine's mind. She couldn't believe that she had this power all along. It was crazy. She was flying Sora's gummi ship back to Destiny Islands but for some weird reason she was crying. She wept while holding the steering wheel tight. She rubbed the tears off and had to start concentrating. But she couldn't do it. She wanted Roxas back so badly she messed up too much with him and wanted to make it up to him by of course fixing his memories. Namine got excited and sat up in her chair looking around space. Seeing stars and blackness everywhere. Namine put it in autopilot and sat back in her chair.

"Why me. Why Roxas." She said to herself having flashbacks about Roxas and the water works started up again.

"What am I going to do?" Namine asked herself. She sighed.

"Well what happens, happens." She smiled and started towards Destiny Islands.

_Meanwhile At the Garage... _

"Ugh. It's been 7 hours!" Kairi said pulling the blankets closer and turning to face Sora.

"It's now 6:00am! Where is she?" Selphie said biting her nails but Riku pulled her hands down.

"It's okay she's probley fine! C'mon she's well, Namine!" Sora said trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah. Plus, she's probley coming back right now!" Riku said making a scary noise to make Selphie jump. They all laughed except Roxas. He was in a corner lying down with his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. He missed Namine. It's hard to believe but he did. He started to have an upsetting expression.

"_Where are you Namine...I need you"_

He thought to himself. Then something happened.

"AHHHH!" He grabbed onto his head. Roxas was yelling in pain but just saw the gang get up and crowd around him before everything went pitch black. He started having visions of, Namine. They were blurry and scratchy but didn't know if he was conscious or unconscious. He felt even dizzier now. The pain was indescribable. Until..

"Roxas? ROXAS!" Sora yelled trying to get Roxas to wake up.

"Damn, what's wrong with him?" Riku said scratching his head.

"He's obviously out cold Riku!" Kairi said bending down to see a pulse.

"Ohh Rigghht." Riku said backing up, just letting them do their thing.

"But, seriously what happened he seemed fine all night!" Selphie said frowning.

"Well, he didn't talk did he." Sora said looking at Roxas.

"He's breathing!" Kairi said excited.

They all bent down to check if she was right and she was.

"Yay! Roxas is back, back, back. Back again, again, again." Riku said dancing around. They all looked at him with confused faces.

"What?" Riku said sounding confused. They all burst out laughing.

"Okay, seriously no more talking we have to find a way to wake him up!" Kairi said.

"I KNOW!" Riku said.

"What." They all responded with a sigh.

"We can give him CPR!" Riku said sounding proud.

"Uh. Riku he's alive. We need to wake him up, not bring him back to life." Kairi giggled.

"Oh. Ya." Riku said going on his knees to try and help. The rest were trying to help not to laugh. They were talking some more about how to wake him up when there was a sound. They quickly turned to face Roxas he was opening his eyes. Trying to get used to the sunlight.

"Huh? What happened?" Roxas muttered.

"Oh my gosh! You're alive!" Selphie said clapping.

"You two are so much alike!" Kairi said pointing at Selphie and Riku. Selphie glared back. Kairi laughed.

"Hey buddy! You just went out cold! Are you okay?" Sora asked ignoring the others.

"Yeah, I'm good just really dizzy..." Roxas said trying to get up but failed.

"UGH." He said when he hit the floor. The gang ran picked him up and put him on one of the mattresses and covered him with blankets. Letting him rest.

"Whew. Poor Roxas he's been through so much." Kairi said sitting down beside Sora.

"Well, I'm not praying for him right now I'm praying for Namine!" Selphie said laying on Riku. They starting talking and checking up on Roxas who was still asleep. Then they all heard something. It sounded like a gummi ship!

"Hey. Is that a gummi ship!" Kairi said jumping up.

"OH MY GOD!" Selphie said dancing around in circles with Kairi. Sora got up and looked outside with his hands covering his eyes because of the sunlight.

"No...Way!" Sora said smiling and backing up seeing a huge gummi ship coming inside the garage. It landed but a bunch of smoke covered the garage so they couldn't see.

"Namine?" Riku said coughing. They heard a door open! After a few seconds the smoke started to disappear. Namine got out and landed on the ground putting her hands on her hips and said.

"I'm back!" With a smile. Kairi and Selphie screeched and ran over to Namine giving her a huge hug. Sora and Riku looked at each other shrugged and ran over to get a hug as well.

"We missed you! Gosh, we were worried!" Selphie said hugging Namine again.

"Oh Nami!" Kairi said hugging Namine as well.

"Whoa. I'm okay for the hugs!" Namine said backing up and taking a breath. They laughed.

"Wait. Where did you go?" Riku asked.

"No time to explain." Namine said.

"Riku, we already told you! Remember when we went over to Roxas' house! Roxas told us Twilight Town remember?" Kairi said. rolling her eyes.

"Right! Now I remember!" Riku laughed.

"Anyways! Why did you go to Twilight Town?" Sora asked. They all sat on the concrete floor.

"To see who I really was..." Namine said.

"And who are you?" Riku asked. They all looked at him to be quiet. "Opps Sorry." Riku said. They looked back at Namine.

"I fix memories!" Namine said. "So I can fix Roxas' so he can remember us and everything else!" Namine said jumping up!

"Oh my god! That's great!" Selphie said smiling. But then Namine looked up to the corner of the Garage.

"Who is that? Wait, is that Roxas!" Namine started to sound mad.

"Ya. Uh, we were going to tell you but we didn't want you to be upset. Cause you already are." Sora said biting his lip.

"Why didn't you guys tell me earlier!." Namine said gritting her teeth and running over to Roxas. Everyone following her. Namine bent down and put her hand behind his head to her a painful groan.

"Roxas..." Namine said going face to face with his sleepy and closed eyes. Namine looked at the others with tears in her eyes.

"WHY! Why didn't you guys tell me sooner! It's worse then I thought, It's acting up. I need to take him to Twilight Town fast." Namine said looking back him again seeing him breathing slowly.

"I'm sorry Nami. We didn't know what to do!" Kairi said upset. Namine sighed. She started to cry again.

"_I won't lose you this time! Never again!"_ Namine whispered in his ears. _"Please don't leave me. Roxas, please wake-up." _Namine said holding the back of his head. She kissed his temple and started to cry on his chest. The gang backed up a little to give her space. And knew things would end up bad. Namine kept on crying until the very thing she's wanted to hear since she left.

"N-Namine..?" Roxas said putting one hand on her shoulder. Namine looked up her eyes red with fear and sorrow. She smiled. The gang gasped.

"Roxas!" Namine said.

"Don't cry Namine." Roxas smiled. Namine grabbed his hands.

"Your alive! Oh, Roxas!" Namine said hugging him. Roxas held back the pain.

"Namine. Your back and I wanted to say Thank-you for all you've done for me!" Roxas said trying to smile at the gang, they all smiled back. Namine pulled back.

"Listen. I've got to take you to Twilight Town before it's too late! I am going to fix your memories, for good." Namine said smiling at him. Roxas pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Let's go then!" Roxas said smiling back. Namine let out a big sigh and her and the gang helped him in the gummi ship. They said 'bye' to him before he got inside. And Namine was getting in before Kairi talked.

"Take care of yourself!" She said.

"And your mom is no problem! Last night we gave her a sleeping pill! She will be out for a couple more hours!" Sora said smiling. Namine smiled back.

"Thanks you guys! I will be back with a new and improved Roxas. And guys. Wish me luck." Namine said.

"We can't wait!" Selphie said coming up and pushed her door shut. They backed up. She started the gummi ship, looking back at Roxas smiling and giving her a thumbs up. She winked at him and lifted off. Seeing her friends waving. Thinking if she will ever see them again. Ever. When she got in space again. She put it in autopilot and went back to talk to Roxas. She sat down holding his hands.

"This will be very easy okay, so no worrying!" Namine said pointing her finger. Roxas laughed.

"I know and I trust you doing it!" He smiled. "I know I messed up and now we have to hurry cause it might be too late! It's all my fault." Roxas said putting his head back and sighing.

"No Roxas. It wasn't anyone's fault you fell off a boat and hit your head on a rock. It was a accident." Namine said trying to make him feel better.

"Listen. I killed a man today over your safety. His name was Diz and if I didn't kill him he would have haunted my future. Making me do whatever he pleased. As well as kill you on the way. So I killed him. And when I did I figured out my future plus, what I have to do." Namine said. Seeing Roxas nod.

"Thank-you. I can see you care about me more than I thought. And I would do anything to repay you." Roxas smiled.

"I just want you to know whatever happens I will always love you." Namine said pulling her hand back and looking at the floor. Thinking if she should take those words back. Then Roxas said something she would never hear again.

"Me too." He said grabbing her hand back. Namine looked at him. Deep into those sky blue eyes of his. Roxas could see she wanted that. Wanted him to say that. And what he said he ment. Namine turned and put her head on his shoulder. They both sighed. Then Namine feel into a deep, deep sleep. Roxas knowing she probley never got any sleep for these past two days. So he layed his head on top of hers and fell asleep as well. Dreaming of what would happen if something terrible struck.

_Back at Destiny Islands..._

"Well that's that!" Sora said putting his arm behind Kairi's shoulder and heading back into the garage. Riku turned around and was walking back inside until he heard a voice. A voice he didn't want to hear.

"So. You still with that whore? I see" He crossed his arms.

"Daisuke..." Riku said. Gritting his teeth. Riku turned around to see the red headed, red eyed thug smirking towards Riku and Selphie.

"Ha! So you really think you could do anything to stop me?" Daisuke said grinning evilly. Selphie saw Daisuke and was terrified. Sora and Kairi didn't notice they were busy talking. Selphie gulped and ran to where Riku was.

"Leave him alone Daisuke!" She stood in front of Riku. Trying to protect him. But, Riku pushed her behind him.

"A-ha! Selphie. We had a good time didn't we honey?" Daisuke said walking forwards. Selphie screamed in the back of her throat.

"Don't call her that! And don't you dare touch her! I told you Daisuke if you touched my girl you would get hurt!" Riku said glaring at Daisuke.

"Well, that's why I did it Riku. You see you have no weaknesses and I figured your 'girl' Selphie was the only thing that I could get you back with. So I raped her, what are you going to do about it? It's all over. Done." Daisuke said walking more towards them. Riku got even more mad now remembering when Selphie showed him her scars and bruises. And how much they shared together that night. Riku made fists.

"You might have hurt her. But you will never see the day that you will do it again." Riku said putting up his fists now. Selphie knew he was going to fight him and there was no stopping him now. Daisuke laughed out loud.

"You really want to fight me loser? C-mon let's be rational!" Daisuke said sounding sarcastic.

"No. I will be rational when I kick your ass! You scarred my girlfriend's life! You hurt her. And I'm going to hurt you more than you hurt her. And scar your life." Riku said looking at Selphie's worried look. She didn't want to lose him she couldn't look at Daisuke whenever she did she had flashbacks. She decided to let him. Let him do what he wanted to do for once. She finally nodded.

"Kick his ass baby!" She encored. Riku smiled and winked. But, deep down inside Riku wasn't scared at all. But, Selphie was.

"Scar my life? Man. You won't even touch me!" Daisuke said putting his fists up. "And afterwards I will take what's precious to you!" He said licking his lips. Selphie looked away. Riku was on a rage.

"AHHHH!" Riku said running up to him and punched him right in the nose. Then held him and punched him in the stomach and threw Daisuke on the ground harshly.

"Ugh.." Daisuke spat out blood. Riku was out of breath.

"If you EVER touch her again. I will kill you!" Riku said picking him up by the shirt and throwing him onto the street. Sora and Kairi now noticing! Got up and ran outside.

"Do you HEAR ME!" Riku said yelling and taking big breaths.

"Y-Yeah. I hear you." Daisuke said getting up running off down the street. Scared out of his mind. Nobody has ever beat up Daisuke before he was always the popular bully. But Riku hopes he will stand his ground now. Riku turned around to see Kairi Sora and Selphie wide opened mouths. Riku smiled and ran over to Selphie.

"Oh my god! Are you hurt!" Selphie said hugging him tight.

"No. I'm fine! I'm glad I finally stood up to that jerk! He won't hurt you after today. That's for sure!" Riku said sounding pleased with himself.

"Oh Riku! I love you!" Selphie said kissing him on the lips but got stopped.

"No no. Let me!" Riku said arching her back for more better entrance. And kissed her over and over loving every moment of it. He never wanted anything else happen to Selphie ever. While they were kissing passionately. Sora and Kairi were giggling.

"Wow! They are the two perfect couple!" Kairi said sighing. But Sora breaking Kairi's special moment.

"Hey! You two, get a room!" Sora laughed.

"Sora!" Kairi said and laughed with him.

When the two lovers were done they went back into the garage. About ten minutes later talking about the fight Sora said.

"Well, you really showed him!"

"Yeah. Now he knows not to mess with me!" Riku said kissing Selphie on her temple. She smiled.

"Well. That was awesome. But now I'm worrying about Nami and Roxas..." Kairi said sounding sad.

"Yeah. Gosh I hope their okay." Selphie said laying back looking at the sunset.

"I hope they will be able to see this one-day..." Sora said looking at the sunset to as well as everyone else.

_Back at the gummi ship..._

"Ugh..." Roxas said getting up and noticing they were still in space. He turned and woke up Namine.

"Hey...Namine?" Roxas said picking her up off his shoulder. She woke up and yawned.

"Oh my gosh! We actually fell asleep!"

Namine said jumping up from her seat to run to the drivers seat. She sat down and noticed they were just flowting around she was starting to drive when she looked back at Roxas. He looked so terrible, red eyes, pale skin. He actually looked like he was dieing. Maybe he was? Namine stopped worrying and drove to Twilight Town. She heard small painful moans in the back but all she could do was hurry the hell up! When she finally saw Twilight Town in the distance she landed safely and opened the doors.

She got out smiling at Roxas went to the side and at saw now he looked even worse. He had no energy so Namine had to help him go to the place in her dream. They got out of the Gummi ship. Roxas' arms on Namine's shoulder, Namine trying to keep him from falling on the ground now that would hurt! She kept pulling him up more, god she felt sorry for him so much. He was sicker than she thought. And whenever she looked at his pale face all that came out was a smile. He always smiled and Namine felt like she wanted to burst out crying. Right now, with Roxas. Roxas trusted Namine more than anything. They were walking through the twilight air. The sun beaming on them, warming their skin. Namine was still holding on to him. And they were now in the Market Square. Seeing all the people, Roxas was surprised.

"Look at all the people!" He said growing weaker.

"I brought them back after defeating Diz." Namine said walking towards the big gash in the wall.

"I never thought they would come back..." Roxas said grabbing his stomach and shouting. Namine gasped, she had to hurry. So she picked Roxas up and put him on her back. She carried him through the tree part. And to the mansion. Namine was scared she needed to get him in there to fix his memories, and quick. When they reached the house Roxas' eyes were shut tight. Namine knew he was even weak to open his eyes. She wanted to cry but she had to move on and fast. When she put the emblem in the middle table she just backed up fast enough before she was going to fall in.

"Wow! That was close!" She said walking down the stairs not even stopping. She knew where to go cause she had a dream of this place. She was now down the hallway of where she saw Goofy and Donald in those big bubble things. Namine was sweating from the workout. But heard Roxas crying out in pain so she was running towards the big doors scared out of her life. What to do. Go through or turn back. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. She sighed closed her eyes and burst through the white doors. When she adjusted to the light she saw a huge empty white room with one huge bubble in the middle of it. Plus, a chair on the side. She knew what to do. She put Roxas on the platform awaiting for it to take him inside, for her to work on his memories. But when she was about to push the button. Someone grabbed her arm Namine turned around quick to see Roxas looking deep into her eyes.

"W-Whatever happens. I will always remember you. No matter what. And if I don't, I will find a way to repay you. I promised."

Namine started to cry she couldn't talk. Seeing her beloved on a table ready for anything and the something he said next to make her even cry more.

"Let's do this!" He managed to smile.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Namine said but before she did Roxas wiped her tears away.

"It's going to be fine. You know how to do this just trust in yourself, always. I'll be fine!" He said while Namine was sniffing. She smiled and pushed the button. Roxas watching her- he smiled the whole way he was going in there. She didn't know if he would even ever come out as the same Roxas. She stopped crying and put her hand up to the glass. He put his up as well. They joined together as one. Namine pushed the last and final button that made this liquid come in and put him into a deep, deep sleep.

"_Good-bye Namine..."_ Roxas whispered until the pod got filled with the clear liquid and he fell into an eternal sleep. Until the very day that he would wake up as a new person, a new Roxas.

A/N:**AWE! I know you love it:(:( crying Gosh! Namine would do anything for Roxie! Even give him a piggyback XD Anywho, gimme reviews of how you liked it :) ttyl Next chappy up soon:P**


	9. Only A Memory

**A/N: **_Heyy! This is FINALLY the 9th chappie! So awesome, pretty sad :( So watch out! teehee! This WHOLE story is dedicated to my bf Sky! (ILuvYou) hehe. It is kinda confusing! But, no worries! So Enjoy! And hey, only 1 chappie left:O hehe. R&R pwease. XD_

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts series. But, I DO OWN a poupu! Its for my Sky hehe. lol_

* * *

Chapter 9

_Broken Wings_

_**Only A Memory...**_

It's been three days now. Namine hasn't slept nor even tried. She was wide-awake in the big white room. Fixing Roxas' memories. Using all she has. Everything she's got to make him back to the Roxas she knew. She's there sitting in the chair starring at the boy that was in a slumber. She looked at him with trust, thinking she could do this! Make him better! The love of her life...comes back to her. The thought of him being ok in there wasn't all convincing. Drawing out all his memories and putting them together. One by one. It took time, lots of it. But, to her it was all worth it. His eyes were shut tight sleeping, but awake at the same time. It scared her. No, terrified her that it was _her_ Roxas that she's doing this to. Scared of what was to come. What would he say to her when he got out? Would he be the same? The Roxas she knew and loved? Namine was thinking to herself how it would turn out. But, she wished for the best...But it turned out the exact opposite.

She was on the last one. The last memory, and that was her. The memory of Namine. Herself. She looked at the blank paper then back at Roxas thinking maybe she shouldn't put her into his life...not again. But, then why is he here? She shook her head and started drawing herself. Thinking how her friends are. Praying just like she is. She finished and put it with the others. She got up from the seat stretching and walking towards the bubble slowly. Sitting there for three days was enough for Namine. As she was walking towards Roxas she looked straight at his face nothing else. The features so real.

She sighed and put her face up to the glass. Seeing Roxas move a little. But, his expression changed from sleepy to mad. She knew she had to hurry she had to no time to waste. She ran back still seeing Roxas moving around but more fiercely now. She had to hurry. She closed her eyes connecting to Roxas' memories, as she put them in. The force getting hard because Roxas' mind wasn't easy to control. He was splashing in the liquid now. Seemed to her like he was drowning and trying to get to the top. But, she tried. Now seeing it was really hard for her to do it now. She had three more memories. Just three and it was done. The last one was her. Roxas now was trying to break the bubble, yet his eyes were still shut tight. And he would, if she didn't hurry. She opened her eyes to a yell down her throat seeing her beloved so intense and scared.

She shut her eyes tightly seeing she was losing Roxas she was almost finished when she broke it. The connection lost...She flew back hard against the stone wall the force of Roxas was strong. She opened her eyes in pain. And ran over to Roxas having a breakdown. She pressed the button quickly watching as he slid out. He layed in front of Namine in some junky stuff covering his pale hurt body. The bad thing was...he was unconscious.

"This is bad! Really bad! He could lose all his memories! ALL OF THEM!" Namine shrieked and ran over to Roxas' body. She had a confused face as she saw him looking dead. She felt for a pulse...but found that it was really weak. He was alive but barely. Namine hit herself knowing she screwed it up. She should have got him out of there quicker. She cursed herself. As she picked him up and bringing him to the hospital bed she was captive on. Flashbacks filled her mind of that day, she shivered. She layed him down as she cleaned him up. She thought it was going to be ok...She thought her Roxas when he was going to wake up and remember her as _his_ Namine...But, she didn't know she forgot one detail...One thing she didn't finish on time.

She was wiping him down with cloths and put him in a bathtub and washed him. But, to Namine that wasn't working. He layed on the bed now still awake, but his mind is probley either damaged or serious hurt from that episode in the white room. She breathed hard and fast as she didn't know what was going to happen. He was clean and smelled nice but still very pale and ever so still. She leaned over the bed and kissed him gently on the forehead, seeing no movement. She started to cry knowing he probley_ is_ going to be dead in a few hours. Never to see him awake again. Never to look at her face and say _"Namine, I Love You." _The words that she longed for, lusted for. But she felt so weak and helpless. She had to do something...but what?

* * *

_**Back at Destiny Islands **_

"Geez. Im so worried...I mean duh! They've been gone for three days!" Kairi said walking around the sunny hot beach of Destiny Island.

"Kai calm down! They are going come back, they will!" Sora said but then realized he might be wrong. He put his head in his knees splashing the water with his fingers. They were all kind of near each other but spread out trying to look for a Gummi Ship. But, they could still hear each other talk.

"You know what! I think were all going to be in trouble if she doesn't come back! But, she promised! She will...Don't worry." Selphie said out on the deck where they put their boats trying to see a Gummi Ship in the distance.

"Well, I think Roxas wont be the same when he gets back here. And we will have to start from scratch." Riku said groaning out loud. He was laying on the poupu tree. Kairi still walking back and forth along the beach and Sora sitting by the waterfall. They were all thinking of what would happen. Wishing Namine a safe trip home. Hoping they are okay, the both of them. But, that wouldn't be enough, would it?

* * *

_**In Space.**_

Namine looked behind her and saw him laying on the chair. She wasn't crying she wasn't tearing instead, she was growing stronger. He still hasn't woken up. But, she has a good feeling about Roxas. As she kept checking on him unconscious in the back she started to worry again. But, not too much. It's been three days without her family, her dog, her friends everyone she missed so much. She smiled at the thought of returning home. She smiled now seeing her home in the distance.

* * *

_**At Destiny Islands**_

They were all lounging around lazily when Selphie gave a shriek of excitement. She jumped up.

"I see something! I see it! It's a Gummi Ship! Kai, Riku, Sora. Hurry!" Selphie ran to where it was going to land. They all looked up to see something coming as well. They all got up and followed Selphie. Running to stop right on the sands of Destiny Islands. Tons of sand blew over the Island. They all had to shut their eyes tight or else the sand would get in their eyes. It was like a sandstorm. And their clothes were flying everywhere. When it was finally dieing down there was only smoke. Sora, Kairi, Riku and Selphie all looked in the same direction. The direction where only a few minutes ago they saw it flying over them. Kairi and Selphie were scared holding onto each other looking all over for something moving. While Sora and Riku were tightening their grip with their fists. They didn't know who it was yet. But, when they saw a white shoe come out of the Gummi Ship...That was all they wanted to see.

As Namine stepped out holding Roxas in her arms trying to hold his weight but it was tough. She stood there the sand and smoke now gone. Just there standing ten feet away from her, were her best friends. Namine started to tear up thinking it wasn't real. They weren't really there. Knowing she's only been gone for three days. But, all she's gone through she doesn't know what's real and what's not. She was still holding him now crying her friends starring at her. Kairi and Selphie crying at the presence of Namine looking so overwhelmed with everything. Them realizing maybe Roxas is dead. Sora and Riku gasped at the moment when they could fully see Roxas, Sora looked away.

"_It can't be...He can't be dead.." _Sora said to himself. Riku grabbed his shoulder to try and comfort him knowing what he said because he felt the same way. Kairi and Selphie saw Roxas to but, just cried more. The bond between six friends was extraordinary. Their bonds were never anyone else's. These six people have gone through so much. But, for this one they weren't all together for it. What they thought was hours were only minutes seeing they were all thinking different things of how to react. Namine collapsed on the ground from Roxas she couldn't hold him anymore. The gang gasped at how she fell. They knew she was weak and she looked pale, dirty and hurt. They knew how to help her. But, no one moved.

They were still stunned at the sight of Roxas looking dead. There best friend but to Kairi, Selphie and Riku it wasn't the same. But, to Sora it was way more. He found Roxas he took him in got him a family now he's dead...He was trying not to have a breakdown. So he just clenched his fists tighter, for the pain and turned away. Namine was playing with her hands in the sand. Remembering when she was the new kid...so long ago. She felt like she was Roxas now so closer to her friends then before. As for Roxas, he is the new kid. But maybe not if he wakes up.. Namine crawled over to him. Her friends still stunned at seeing them. They couldn't move also Sora wasn't looking at them he was turned away...Really mad and upset while Riku was comforting him.

Kairi and Selphie were standing there too. Waiting for a miracle. Namine got up. She almost lost her footing but grabbed onto the Gummi Ship. She was dizzy and whoosey. She took a big breath as she smiled at her friends crying. She walked over to them and gave them a big hug. Kairi and Selphie held onto their best friend tight. Namine needed that. Since it was _her_ Roxas that got the memory loss.

"Oh Nami we missed you...so much." Kairi said smiling through her tears.

"I know. I'm back to stay I promise!" Namine said smiling.

"Namine you are soo brave!" Selphie said giggling.

Namine smelt the pineapple in their hair and was glad she was home. So glad...Her smiles disappeared when she looked back at Roxas. She walked towards him as she let go of her friends. Kairi and Selphie looked worried. As for Sora he couldn't look at him. Not when he's dead. Never. Riku was talking to him. But, Kairi and Selphie let them have their privacy. Namine sat beside Roxas. Just sitting there beside him was enough for her. She grabbed his hand and was doing gentle strokes. She looked at her friends again, The sun shining on all of them. In the bright afternoon day...

Namine was still looking at her friends when she felt something. She looked back to see something she thought would never see. Something out of her mind. She thought she was dreaming. Roxas groaned and opened his eyes. Kairi and Selphie went wide-eyed and ran over to him. Roxas couldn't see, the sun was hurting his eyes. He got pulled up by someone. Now seeing people. People who were familiar. He put his hand over his forehead seeing three girls and two guys in the distance. His head hurt. Everything ached. They were talking to him but it was all blurry.

"Roxas! ROXAS! You're...alive!" Kairi shrieked!

"Ahhh! This is a MIRACLE! We thought u were dead!" Selphie said laughing.

"Roxas? Can you hear us?" Namine said smiling.

The voices were sounding clearer, he spoke.

"Yeah...Uhh I can hear you." He said laying against the Gummi Ship.

Namine was tearing up. She thought she killed him. Forever. Never to see him again. And now he's right in front of her! Right there! Talking and...alive. She couldn't breath. She couldn't imagine this moment. But, now she's living it. She realized she was holding his hand still. Roxas looked at her funny as she let go. She got up and backed away, behind the Gummi Ship. How stupid could she be. Ughh she felt so bad. She put her head in her knees as she heard a scream and yells on the other side. But, she didn't want to go. Not right now she needed to think. She heard Sora say something to Roxas but couldn't hear. Until She heard louder screams. She got up to see Kairi, Selphie, Riku and Sora all hugging Roxas. A huge hug that she wasn't in. Then Roxas talked, talked like...the normal Roxas. She ran in the sand almost to where they were all standing. Sora looked at Namine then smiled. Namine knew something good has happened. Something she wanted to know. Then Kairi spoke.

"Nami...He remembers! All of us! Me, Selphie, Riku, Sora and-" Kairi chocked. She looked at Namine then back at Roxas letting go of the big hug and stepping away. The others did the same all of them looking at Roxas then back at Namine. They all looked in different directions like they wanted something to happen. Namine stood there, the sand burning beneath her feet. The sun beaming at her eyes. Her blonde hair swaying in the warm breeze of the blue sky. She smiled at the sight of Roxas turning around smiling at Kairi and the others, but once he turned to see Namine it seemed to her he stopped smiling...The smile dropped to a confusing look... Namine shut her eyes. She wanted to see his face. The face of the love of her life. She wanted to open her eyes to see him in her arms hugging her and saying the words she wanted to hear..._"I Love You." _Is what she wanted to hear more badly then anyone else.

She shut them tighter. She held out her hands so he could take them. Wanting him to grab them and take her into his arms, him call her by her name and gentley pet her hair as he comforted her. She held her hands out farther. Wanting him soo badly to take them. But, the only thing she felt was a hand grabbing it and shaking it...almost like a handshake. She opened to see Roxas smiling his blonde hair so shiny and his bright blue eyes to die for. She looked around to see the gang surrounding them as Roxas shook her hand, it felt he was doing that for hours but only seconds. Namine shut her eyes again with pure pain. The agony that she felt through her body. Tears were filling her eyes again. She wanted to let go of his hand, stop the handshake but his soft warm hand might be the only thing that keeps him close to her heart. She opened her eyes to see the gang frown and turn away. Namine slowly looked back at Roxas now smirking. The smirk she wanted to see. But, the words she thought she was going to hear...faded away. The words he said made her die inside, die all over again...

"Don't cry Princess..." He said smiling and stopped shaking her hand. That's all he said. She saw him walk away as she felt like time stopped. After that moment the warm breeze on her face, the laughter in the distance, the sound of the waves echoing in her ear began to slowly disappear...It all went pitch black. Namine was _falling into existence_...the memory of her going out of Roxas' mind..._**She wasn't real anymore. She was only a memory...

* * *

**_

**A/N:** _(sigh)__:( Sorry this had to be so sad just finished watching Stardust! WOOT! So I felt like writing something like that. I know it may sound confusing but in the next chappie it explains everything! So don't worry! Hope you loved it:P R&R and tell me bout it:) Next chapter is the last..And if u want a Broken Wings 2 tell me some ideas! XD _


End file.
